The Aftermath
by MissCarrie14
Summary: So this is a sequel to my previous story, An Alternative Universe (Hunger Games). You can find it on my page. You don't need to read the last story to understand this one, but it will probably help if you read the last few chapters so you kind of understand where I'm picking up from and be informed where the characters are at. Story is in Katniss' POV. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I sit on the edge of my bed thinking about the phone call I just had with Cinna. I look over and I see Thomas, Haymitch's son, laying in my bed, curled up completely asleep. I take a deep breath and think about what I'm going to tell him about having to leave. What will I tell Prim, my mother… even Haymitch. Hell, I'm even worried about what to tell Henry and Polly. Henry is the Victor of the 75th Hunger Games and my first one. After he won, he married Polly and they had a baby named Henry Jr. What do I tell Gale and Madge, everyone? That I have ditch all my family and friends just to go to the Capitol for a few months. Everyone will think I'm superficial and I just can't wait to get out of this crappy District 12, that's not the case at all.

Thomas had snuck in after 11 p.m. and came into my bedroom. We planned to fool around a bit and then watch a movie when we were finished. However, we were so tired when we finished, we just ended up going to sleep in my bed. It usually ends up like this and I can't remember how many movies we've bought that we never end up seeing. Around 1:30, my phone rang in my room and I picked it up half asleep and giving anyone on the other line a groggy "H-hello…" Cinna responded and said, "Katniss, are you okay? Why do you sound like that?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Because it's 1:30 am." Cinna chuckled and said, "I forgot about the time distance, it's still 10:30 over here. Anyway, I need to talk to you very urgently. Can you get to some place alone?" I looked over at Thomas, still asleep. I shuffled out of my bed and put on a discarded shirt from the floor and some pajama pants. I really needed to clean my room. I grabbed the phone and walked into my office, the furthest room from the rest of my house. I put the phone to my ear and said, "I'm here Cinna." He took a deep breath and said, "I need you to come model for me in the Capitol for the next three months, maybe four." I held back a snort and said, "I'm not leaving District 12 for three or maybe four months. Are you crazy?" Cinna coughed and said, "It's not really a question, it's more of a command."

I laughed this time and said, "Cinna, we're friends and all, but since when do you command me?" Cinna took a deep breath and barely whispered, "It's Snow's idea, Katniss. He wants you here." My heart dropped to my feet and let out a gasp. President Snow, the Hunger Games #1 fan, the man who asked me for help for the previous Hunger Games ideas. The man who ordered that Avox man inside his room and threatened to hurt my family if I said anything. I heard and knew many bad things about the man and whatever he wanted me for was not positive. Cinna, still whispering says, "He thinks your friends. He offered to pay for your expenses so you could model here for me. And hang out with him." I scoffed and said, "Doing what?" Cinna explained, "I don't know! Look, Katniss it's not a choice okay. You'd stay with me in my home anyway and you know I'd do anything to keep you safe. Plus your celebrity out here, just like the movie stars, no one's going to hurt…" However he didn't finish his sentence because he didn't believe it.

I took a breath and gave out a big sigh and said, "When do I have to leave? Can I bring anyone with me?" Maybe if anyone like Prim, Thomas, Henry, Gale, or Made could come with me maybe it wouldn't be all that bad. "I'm picking you up by train in two days. And I'm sure you could bring someone… but you don't want too. I know you're thinking this is bad, you being out here to hang out with Snow. Chances are whatever he does with you, he'll do with whoever you bring." I grabbed my chest as I thought my heart was going to explode out of it. I shook my head, tears falling down my face. I realized I was on the phone so I said, "Okay, Cinna I'll see you then." I hung up the phone and let my head fall onto my desk. Thomas came in and said, "Love… what are you doing in here?" I tried to hold my tears back and I said, "I was on the phone with Cinna… I have to go to the Capitol for a few months… it-it's not an option cause Snow wants me there." Thomas rushed over to me and held me as I started to sob uncontrollably in his arms. What was I going to say to everyone tomorrow? How was I going to survive months in the Capitol?

 **A/N: Hope you guys like the start. The story will start here and end at the 76th Hunger Games. Let me know in the reviews what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this chapter is short and not much action but it's filler and kind of pushes the story through. If there's any confusion on who the characters are and you don't feel like reading my previous story lol, then just PM me and I'll let you know. Probably going to upload another chapter today as well.**

I called all my friends and family for a meeting at my home the next day. Before the Games, I was very anti-social only keeping company with Gale and Prim. But after my Games which resulted in myself losing Peeta, and bringing Henry home from one of the hardest Games ever created, I learned to value and appreciate life a little more. Around 10:00 a.m. my mother, Prim, Gale, Madge, Haymitch, Candice, Thomas, Henry, Polly, and the baby were all in my kitchen eating the big breakfast I asked my mother to prepare. 'Give them food before you slam them with bad news Katniss. Great idea.', I thought to myself. After everyone ate and was in such a good mood, I sat on the end of the table and blurted out, "I have to leave for the Capitol tomorrow." Everyone stopped talking and looked me, some with confusion and others like Haymitch, Henry, and Gale in horror. I grabbed Thomas' hand under the table and he stroke it softly. I took a deep breath and said, "Cinna wants me to model some of his clothing there. I'd be staying with him the whole time. Just for a few months, like three possibly four." I try to smile but no one at the table buys it. I take a deep breath and I just tell them the truth.

"To be honest, Cinna is just trying to be a good friend by offering me to stay with him. In truth, President Snow wants to be my new best friend and wants to hang out with me." Henry stiffens a bit and says, "Will you be back in time for the Victory Tour?" I shrugged and said, "Maybe… maybe not. They'll probably let me leave and go with you. B-but you will have Haymitch with you." Henry nods and sulks in his seat. I know what he's thinking and so does Haymitch. Ever since Henry won his Games, he, Haymitch, and I meet up a few times a week as a Hunger Games survivor support group. That way Henry and I don't become bitter alcoholics like Haymitch has or was. In fact, he's been sober for a few months now. But, Haymitch sometimes tells us about the horrors of the Capitol and how they turn previous Victors into "celebrities" just to torture them in the Capitol for amusement. Previous Victors get turned into prostitutes and spies for the Capitol among other things, and if any don't comply… well your family gets killed. And that's why I have to go. My family consist of so much more than my mother and Prim now. And now Henry is thinking that after the Capitol is done with me, they'll come for him next. I see the panic and frustration in some of my friends' eyes but others like my mother don't grasp of what is really going on. Just the fact, that I'm leaving. I say and try to smile, "You know what it's not a big deal, I'll be home before you have a chance to miss me." I look at my mother as I say this and she just gets up and leaves the table. I start to follow after her, but Prim shakes her head. She knows my mother doesn't understand the depths of Snow wanting to "hang out" with me and we are both so scared of her mentally leaving us again, anything to scary or piercing we keep away from her.

Later on that day its just Haymitch, Henry, and I at Henry's house sitting at the table. Haymitch speaks first and says, "Maybe we're overthinking this. Usually when they want a Victor to… they usually get them right after their Victor's Tour. I mean Katniss, your's was so long ago, Henry's is coming up. If anything he's the talk of the Capitol right now. Maybe Snow really wants you there to hang out." I snicker and say, "Does Snow hang out with anyone?" Henry spoke up at that time and said, "Didn't you say he hung out with you at your Capitol party?" I sat back and thought about that fantastic night just for it to be ruined by Snow and the near death Avox man. But to be fair, Snow personally didn't do anything to me. I sighed and said, "Maybe we are overthinking it. I mean Snow's my favorite person in the world but I could handle pretending to be his friend for a couple of months."

Cinna will be here in the morning and I have my bags packed ready to go. I've spent the last twenty four hours with my family, Gale and Madge, Haymitch's family, and Henry's family. Thomas spent the night last night for one last time before I have to go and we spent it holding each other. That night, for the first time in awhile I dream of Peeta in the meadow. He's there with his picnic basket of food and my emotions run through me, as I run and cry into Peeta's arms as he caresses me. I back up and ask him, "What are you doing here?" He rolls his eyes and says, "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that? You only see me when you need me remember." I shake my head and say, "I'm scared to go to the Capitol. I tell myself everything is going to be okay but I have a feeling it's not." Peeta looks frustrated and said, "Yeah I feel it too. Something bad is going to happen… but not like you think. But you can handle it, you've been through worse."

That morning I say good-bye to my friends and family and board the train. I see Cinna sitting there with a smile on his face. He ignores my terrified attitude and says, "You're going to love life in the Capitol Katniss. I know you think that we're all superficial, egotistical jerks, but you're going to have fun. You'll get to see Effie, and Portia and the stylist team. Oh and Octavia's baby!" I almost forgot that Gale and Madge had given Octavia, my nail stylist, their daughter because they were too young to raise one. Plus no one really wants a baby to grow up in District 12 unless their family is unbelievably rich like Henry's baby. I sigh and say, "Maybe it won't be so bad. I mean you live here and you're not bad at all Cinna." He laughs and tells me about how much we'll have. I'm not eighteen yet, but I am Katniss Everdeen so I'll be allowed in the best clubs and all the best parties. I start to relax a bit. Whatever Snow may have planned for me, Cinna plans on making this time a good one.

We start to chat up the glories and horrors of the fashion model world and then two big men with rifles walk into our train car. They ask Cinna to leave and he slowly gets up but is stopped by President Snow. Wearing a bright blue suit with white innards he gives Cinna a firm handshake and a smile and let's him on his way. Cinna looks back at me one more time before he leaves the car. President Snow, almost gracefully, walks up to me and motions for me to stand. When I do, he wraps his arms around me and I tense and stand there for a bit until I realize he's… hugging me? I hug him back and say, "So nice to see you Mr. President." He looks back at his guards and say, "Put the guns down, you're scaring the poor girl." They quickly put their rifles down and walk over to the door, to guard it. He sits me down and says, "You look so beautiful Miss Everdeen. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here. And why your friend Cinna has offered you a job to model as well." I don't speak but I nod my head. He says, "For the next few months, or however long it takes you, it might only be a couple of weeks… I need you to take care of these people." He pulls out a list of about fifteen to twenty people and hands it to me. I scoff and say, "You want me to sleep with them? Huh, or spy on them? You brought me out here for that Snow?" The guards tense up and start to pace towards me but Snow puts his hands up and says, "Of course not. I don't think you have what it takes to be a spy and though you're a beautiful girl, you don't have enough body for a prostitute." I look down at myself. I'm not fat, but I don't really have much of a body either. He pulls out a pistol and hands it to me and says, "My darling, I want you to kill them."


	3. Chapter 3

I stand up out of my seat and the guards move closer to me. Snow again directs them to stand down. I give him a bitter laugh and say, "A-a-are you crazy?! I'm not killing anyone! Of all the people you know, why me? I mean you're the president of Panem, there's no one you know." Snow breathes an agitated sigh and says, "Katniss, I had an understanding we were friends. And friends do things for each other. And a lot of the people I need you to… take care of, are associates of mine that could perform this job. I can't ask them to kill themselves. I mean I could… Katniss think of this as an extra job. I know you're not working or going to school anymore. I wouldn't either if I won the Games I suppose. You will be paid exceptionally well and… if you do this for me, perhaps I'll allow your sister to come to school in the Capitol to become a doctor. I hear that's what she wants to do with her life." A smile stretched across my face but I quickly made it disappear. I stiffened and said, "What if I decide not to do it? Just because I won my Games doesn't mean I enjoy killing." Snow nodded and pulled out another piece of paper. It was a list of names of people I knew and the list started with people like Greasy Sae, Polly, and Candice but the list ended with Thomas, my mother, and Prim. It was a list of everyone I cared about, with the exception of Henry and Haymitch. I asked, "What's this?" He smiled and said, "Your incentive darling. Every time you decide not to kill someone, I will kill someone on that list. I'll start with your acquaintances and such, and I'll end with your mother and sister. Of course, you don't see Haymitch and Henry there. I could never kill Victors, they're the only people outside of the Capitol I can stand. And I know you're thinking, 'Well if I don't listen to him and he kills everyone on that list, I'll still have them.' No Miss Everdeen. How do you think two KILLERS are going to treat you when they find out you killed their families because you didn't want to do some favors for dear old President Snow?" I swallowed and looked at the list again. Sure enough there was Henry's family and Haymitch's along with mine and Gale and Madge. As well as some other people. Peeta's father was even on the list. I sucked my teeth and said, "And… if I agree?" Snow smiled delighted and said, "Every time you do complete a kill I will erase a name off this list. Starting bottom up of course, so your sister will be the first eliminated off the list."

I looked at the two pieces of paper and weighed my options. But I didn't really have any. Snow was in my pocket and he promised money and Prim's schooling but I'm not a real killer. I didn't win the Hunger Games for fun, I won them so I could come home. And if I didn't comply, after he killed almost everyone I loved, Haymitch and Henry would probably want to kill me. I mean it's their friends and family too. I put on a brave face and said, "If I do this... promise me Prim can go to school out here." Snow nodded and said, "I'll send a train out the day she graduates." I snickered and said, "So this whole modeling thing was just sham I suppose." Snow shook his head profusely saying, "No of course not. Cinna loves you, the Capitol loves you. You will be a great asset to the fashion world." I sighed and said, "So a model by day and a killer by night?" Snow rolled his eyes and said, "People do much worse things at night. And don't say killer it's so… bland. Call yourself an assassin. Or a hitwoman. It's classier."

One of the guards came over and handed Snow a blue folder. He opened it and said, "Here is the plan. During the day and most of the night, you can enjoy the Capitol life and be a model and such. Every night at midnight a car will pull up to where you'll be staying and call you. You can either get in the car or send it away. Some nights you may be too tired or drunk to do any killing. You must do at least two a week however, so I know you're actually doing something and keeping up our end of the deal. Now, as for the killings, I prefer a clean one but if it's messy, it's messy. You're not in the Capitol system so any fingerprints or blood you leave can't be traced back to you. When you're finished, I'll come see you and give you your money and let you know your family and friends are safe. You might want to be there for Henry's Victory Tour. And then you'll go back to being a mentor for the Games. I can't promise I won't bother you again but at this time I have no more plans for you after this. Do you understand everything I've said?" I only nodded and he got up and offered to hug me again. I hugged him back and said, "It was great seeing you Snow. Perhaps we'll have dinner while I'm here." Snow gave me a cheap smile saying, "That would be delightful." He started to walk out and said, "I will inform your friend Cinna of our arrangement, but I suggest you tell him not to say anything as well. I have a list for him as well." With that, he walked out of the room with his guards and left me alone in my train car to think about what I just agreed too.

After several minutes, Cinna walks back in eyes wide and tears filled but none of them drop. He holds me for a minute and neither of us talk or cry. He cups his hands in my head and says, "It'll be fine. It will be okay. I know you don't believe me, but other Victors have been pushed to do much, much worse. We will get through this together." I only nod and he quickly changes the subject to get my mind off the whole ordeal. I look at my lists as he's talking. There's only eleven people on my family and friends list and fifteen on my "to take care of" list. What will he do if he runs out of people? Actually go for Haymitch and Henry? Finally kill me? I don't care to find out. Fifteen people… there was twenty-three in the arena I tell myself. I can do this. Maybe if I just take care of these people, fifteen days straight I can be out of this terrible place in two and a half weeks. I turn my attention back to Cinna as feel the train slow down. We've arrived in the Capitol.

We are put in a long car they call a limo and driven to Cinna's home. It's very modern looking, at least that what he calls it. Modernesque or something. It's substantially bigger than my home in the Victor's Village. He shows me to my bedroom which actually resembles my room a lot back home, minus the massive amounts of Capitol technology. Cinna grabs my shoulder and says, "Just wanted you to feel a little more like home." Then he cracks a smile and says, "But there's no tall scrawny teenage boy in your bed." I push Cinna away, laughing and say, "Shut up!... So does anyone else live here?" Cinna shakes his head and says, "No. But I do have a lot of visitors here, about every night." I say with a small hint of laughter, "Cause you're the Capitol's biggest fashion designer?" He shakes his head and says, "No, it's because I sleep around a lot."

He said the words as if they were something so common like, "My favorite color is blue". I stared at him and blinked twice before he said, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I forgot District 12 probably doesn't have a lot of people like myself." I laughed and said, "We have some… people like that, it's more of a scandal than the norm though." Cinna started to look ashamed so I said, "But in 12, most people are too busy working and starving to actually get it on. But, you should tell me about you, I have to start getting used to this Capitol lifestyle." He smiled and sat me down in his living room. "Okay, well almost every night I have a… visitor I spend the night with. So get use to having strangers in the kitchen every morning. And it could be a man or a woman. It's usually whatever I feel like that night." I found myself so intrigued to this Capitol lifestyle, the whole real reason I was here, was pushed back far in the depths of my mind. After about ten minutes I finally got the courage to ask, "Will I see anyone I know here?" He laughed, really hard and said, "Yeah, probably some of the models you will be working with. Oh and Portia visits her often." My mouth dropped and I gave him a teasing smile but he shook his head and said, "Oh no it's not like that. Sometimes you just want familiarity. It's not a real thing, Katniss. Hmm.. who else?... Oh Effie's been here once...twice… three times? Yeah I think three. Man I gotta start keeping track."

"Effie!", I exclaimed trying not to combust from laughter. He shrugged and said, "Hey, hey she's not that bad of a lady. She hasn't been here in awhile, she's trying to marry some doctor or something. We should definitely see her while you're here." I nodded but I rolled my eyes. I liked Effie, but seeing her once a year for the Games, was more than enough quality time with Effie.

We didn't work on any modeling today, just kind of relaxed and enjoy my day with Cinna. But my second job didn't have any breaks or relaxation. I was in the middle of some crappy movie with Cinna as we drank wine and made fun of the horrible acting, a phone call came through exactly at midnight. A man asked, "Are you ready to go Katniss Everdeen? Or shall I come back tomorrow?" I thought about it for a minute and said, "Can you give me five?" I might as well get this over with I said to myself. I quickly started to get dressed and Cinna came in my room and said, "It's time?" I nodded and said, "Wait up for me okay? I wanna finish that movie." I gave him the best grin I could and headed out the door. I got into a black small car in front of the house.

A man, who's face I didn't see, handed me a folder and said, "This is your first mission. Patrick Clemens. Male, 36. I will drive you to the establishment. Everything you'll need is in that backpack next to you. I will wait for you to finish and then drive you home." I looked at the backpack and saw rope, knives, even a gun. I never shot a gun before, but I was good at shooting arrows. Could they be much different? We pulled up to a tall house and I saw in the window, a shadow of a man. Only thing was he was on the third story. I said to myself out loud, "How the fuck am I going to get up there?" The man stifled a chuckle and said, "That's what the rope is for." My door automatically opened and the man said, "See you soon Ms. Everdeen." I got out of the car and walked up to the side of the house, holding the rope and looked up and saw the window. How was I going to get in there?

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Much more to come and this story will include a Hunger Games, despite the direction the story might seem to be taking for some of you. Please review and leave suggestions, commentary, whatever I love it all! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around to see if I could spot any security guards but I didn't see any. I looked at the rope. It was definitely long enough to get up there but there was no way for me to climb up there with it. I look back in my backpack to see if I can find anything to help me climb up. I find some sticky gloves and I throw on the wall and it sticks. However I don't know if I can pull my full body weight up three stories. I'm used to climbing trees but that requires the use of my legs, which I can't use. I have good shoes on but they don't have great ability to climb up walls. However, I gain my strength and tie my rope around my waist and start climbing up the wall using my sticky gloves. After what seems like forever, I open the window and I'm inside a bathroom. I look in the backpack for which weapon to use. I was never really that good at knives, so I guess a gun will have to do. In another pocket, I see a face mask. I should probably put it on. It's hot and makes my face itch but it will have to do. I look at the picture of the man one more time, just to make sure I don't shoot the wrong person.

He's a handsome man, but he has to be stupid to live in the Capitol and still cross Snow. Being lucky enough to be born in the Capitol, I personally wouldn't have anything against the government. Apparently, these fifteen people do. I give an agitated sigh and remove the long rope from my waist and wrap it around the edge of the window sill. When I leave I'll cut the rope and fall to the ground. I think of the back pain I'll have and continue my mission. I leave my backpack in the bathroom and walk out with just the gun and sticky gloves, with my mask. I walk through the beautiful home and I hear the voice of a man. I peak through the room and see Mr. Clemens on a phone call. He's dressed in all purple hair and nails. These Capitol people and their fashions I'll never understand. I took a deep breath and aim and shoot the man.

Apparently, I'm a horrible shot because I just got him in the knee. He screams in pain and falls over onto the floor. I walk over to him and aim the gun again. He goes, "Please no please!", followed by an agonizing cry. "I-i-i'll pay you double, no triple whatever they're paying you!", he continues. I think about it and shake my head. There's no way this man has more money than Snow and this man can't guarantee the safety of my family and friends back home. "P-p-please I have a family wh-who need me.", he says. I feel the tears in my eyes but I make them disappear. I say, "So do I." and I shoot him in the head. He dies instantly. I hear an agonizing scream behind me and it's a woman wearing the same ridiculous purple color on her body, hair, and nails. She starts to grab a telephone to call the police I assume, so I raise my gun to her and say, "Don't make me kill you too." She yells, "Who do you work for anyway?! Why did you come and kill my husband?" I shrug and just say, "Snow." Her eyes deepen with horror. She puts the phone down and says quietly, "I don't know what he did. Just leave my house and please spare me and my children." I nod with no words and start to walk past the bathroom until I hear a vase being thrown pass me. It misses me slightly and lands in pieces right in front me.

These Capitol people were crazy weren't they? You have the life that thousands of people in the other districts only dream of. You cross the PRESIDENT, and then you try to go after the person who just killed someone in front of you. I gave a deep sigh and rolled my eyes. I turned around and I shot her, in the foot and she screamed in pain. I said, "Now I'm going to leave. Don't think about calling the cops they won't come." With that I went inside the bathroom and put everything back in the backpack, including the mask. I put the rope around my waist and started to jump down the building and cutting the rope halfway down. I fell on my back, but covered my mouth and just winced at the pain.

I walked back to the car where the man was waiting for me. I slid in and said, "It's done. I shot the wife in the foot though." I laid down on the seat and started to cry. What was this doing to me? I realize I have to save my family and friends, but these people I'm killing. They're someone's family too. The man coughs in the middle of my cry and says, "Miss Everdeen, you can't cry. If you can't handle killing one person, how can you expect to kill fourteen more? It's a tough job, trust me I know." He started to mumble something about twenty-three years of doing this. He voice got louder and he said, "But if you love your people back home… you'll do this. And that moral quandary your having in your mind needs to go away. Because these people would not hesitate to kill you for a second if it meant saving their families." He chucked a bit and said, "In fact, some of these people wished for your death during your Games… you know so Cato or Thresh would win. They were the big favorites… sorry you probably don't want to hear that." I sucked in my teeth and said, "Well thank you… I guess. What's your name by the way?" He sighed and said, "Driver." I realized that would be the depths of his personal life so I laid back in the car until we arrived back to Cinna's place. I asked if I should take the backpack. He shook his head saying, "No, every mission has a new backpack." I nodded and left the car.

I walked in and the door was unlocked. I wondered if he went out, but he would be smart enough to lock the door. I heard someone in the kitchen rummaging through the refridgartor. I tensed up and slowly walked in the kitchen. I didn't have a weapon but if there was someone in there I had to stop them, right? I walked in a short woman with tan skin and blond hair with only a t-shirt that didn't completely cover her and only went down to her stomach. The rest of her was fully exposed. Her back was to me and she complained saying, "Damn he never has any of those cookies I like here. Dammit I might as well bring some over her- AHHHHH!" She was turning around and she saw me in the house. It was Portia. I relaxed what's I realized it was her, but she still was stunned. "Kat-katniss? What are you doing here?" I coughed and said, "Cinna asked me to be a model for his fashion line for a couple of months." She pursed her lips and said, "Well he didn't telll me." I wanted to laugh but instead I gave her a piercing look and said, "Snow doesn't want anyone to know." Her eyes grew wide and nodded and said, "Oh I understand." She looked down at herself and said, "Excuse my… attire. I didn't think anyone was here." I shook my head and put up my hand saying, "Hey it's fine. I'm going to bed." She shrugged and went back to rummaging through the fridge. I got into bed and thought about calling back home but I was interuppted by Cinna and Portia arguing about something. I thought orginally it was about him not having the food she wanted but it escalated to something more. I rolled my eyes and laughed. This was going to be my life for the next few weeks. Better try to enjoy it.

I started modeling for Cinna the next day. At first, I had to deal with the snobby models who said, "It's not fair she gets to come model with us. She didn't work her way from the top." Then I asked them how hard it was to just stand there while someone takes your picture, they became silent. After 7 p.m., Cinna would introduce me to the nightlife and we would go to clubs and parties and such. I was often tempted to stay out later than usual but I realized I had to be home so I could get my phone call. After that first kill, I decided not to go complete another mission. It wasn't the fact that I was scared or anything, my back was still in pain from falling the previous night before.

Despite my best wishes, Cinna invited Effie and her boyfriend over for dinner. She nearly screamed in delight when she saw me standing there. I was wearing Capitol clothes, and Capitol make-up, even though I didn't go overboard, I looked like I fit in. She grabbed me into a hug and started jumping up and down and marveled at how wonderful I looked. I got a shot look at her boyfriend, who I hadn't been introduced to yet, but his eyes told me he too had enough of Effie's threatrics. We sat down at Cinna's table and ate a dinner that he paid someone to come over and prepare. I wondered if it was awkward for Effie's doctor boyfriend to sit here, knowing that Cinna and Effie used to have a thing. Well Cinna didn't refer to it as a relationship, but three times meant something, didn't it? Maybe the doctor didn't know, or maybe he didn't care. Cinna and Effie chatted like best friends rather than former lovers anyway. I also got a weird vibe from this doctor. It seemed was annoyed by Effie more often than not. If that was the case, why was he with her? I'm not sure of how people get paid in the Capitol but did an escort for the Games make more than a doctor? Probably not, but Effie did get all of her family's money when her parents died. She has no siblings, and to be honest this doctor may be the only thing that Effie has left. The Capitol people use to the word, "opportunist" a lot and I start to think that may be what he is. Which would be shitty if he turned out to be a bad guy. Cinna jumps me out of my thoughts and asks me to explain my first few days of the modeling world to Effie.

I lay in bed that night and decide that I'm going to go complete a mission tonight. I get dressed in some of my District 12 clothes because they're more comfortable. And who knows what environment I'll be dealing with. Cinna is sitting on the couch, going through his phone. He sees me and I ask, "Can you put my hair up? It got in my face last time." He gives me a dry smile and I sit down on the floor under him as he puts into a braid bun. He sighs and says, "I want to have someone over tonight, but I don't feel like going out. I figured I'd bring in someone I know. What do you think?" I laugh and I say, "You should invite Portia over." He stops moving his hands in my hair and looks down at me with a half serious face and says, "Not funny." He continues with my hair and he finally finishes. We sit there together and go through the list of people in his phone. Every comment is a "He cried afterwards" or "She didn't know what she was doing." or "I'll see her at work tomorrow, that might be awkward." I laughed at Cinna's much to complicated life and then my phone rang. We both jumped at the shreek noise. No one called that phone except when it was time to kill. I gulped and said, "Hello?" It was the driver. I told him I was on my way down. I gave Cinna a quick kiss on the cheek and went down to the car.

I got in and mumbled, "Hey, driver." I heard a smirk as he replied, "Hey Everdeen. Here's your assignment." I told him to start to drive to our destination, as he turned the key and started to drive. I opened the folder and turned on the little light in the car. I almost gasped in shock when I saw the name and picture of the my next victim. "Dr. Paul Smith"... Effie's boyfriend. I sank in my seat. I couldn't do this to Effie, he might be all she has left. And what if she's there with him and she tries to stop me or hurt me. I couldn't hurt Effie, it would be like hurting a child. I take a deep breath and pull out my phone and dial Snow's number. After a few rings I hear a "Miss Everdeen, it's midnight. What could you possibly want?", says a shrewd older voice. I glare through the phone and I say, "You sent me to kill Effie's boyfriend? You know Effie is my friend!" Snow chuckled and said, "I know you won't believe me but it's a matter of coincidence that he's dating your escort Effie. I actually like Miss Trinket, always nice and polite. I've wanted him dead for months actually. I hope you understand." I suck in my teeth and said, "Last time I killed someone's husband, the wife came out and I had to shoot her. Do you expect me to shoot Effie?" Snow fake gasped and said, "Of course not! However if you don't complete the job… I'll have start shooting people. And neither you or I want that. I'll talk to you later Ms. Everdeen."

I was halfway terrified and annoyed at this point. I opened up my backpack to see what I had in store for this man. All there was was a bottle of poison, I knew because it has the skull and crossbones on it, and a small cloth. Snow wanted me to suffocate this man to death. Terrific.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you guys have any suggestions, comments, or commentary for this chapter or future ones leave them in the reviews. I love to read them!**


	5. Chapter 5

I take a deep breath and put on my face mask. We finally pull up to the house and it's a smaller than the first one I went to but still extravagant. I take the bottle of poison and the cloth and stuff it into my pockets. I look around the house and I see it's only one story but it's long. I exit the car and walk to the door.

This is stupid Katniss, I tell myself. Just knock on the door and start to suffocate the man when he answers. That's the only way I see this working. I walk to the door and knock on it. The doctor opens the door and looks at me up and down. He starts to say, "Who are yo-?" but I punch him in the face with the hardest blow I can master. He falls back but he doesn't fall down like I expect. I run into him and give him a spear in the stomach and then he falls down. We wrestle on the ground for a bit and at one point he gets on top of me and start to choke me. I wonder if I should just let him kill me? Snow technically can't kill my family and friends if I die on the job right. It's no point to it. But then my primal instincts kick in to fight this man back and I kick him in the testicles. He falls back in pain and instead of taking time to catch my breath I take the cloth out and spill the poison all over it. It's a yellow brownish liquid and I spill it all over the floor. I get on top of him again and I punch him in the face again. He's dazed and I put the cloth over his mouth and noise. His eyes start to roll to the back of his head and soon the kicking of legs stop. When I remove the cloth his nose and mouth are busted open and purple. Blood starts pouring out of both openings and jump up to prevent it from touching me.

I think about cleaning up, but like Snow said, even if I left a complete mess there was no way to track me. I look and see that some of the poison that I spilled earlier actually created a hole in the wood in the home. My gosh, what did Snow give me? I grab the bottle but leave the cloth in the house. I start to walk out and I hear a shrew scream of terror in a woman's voice. It's Effie.

She has no make up on and no wig or lashes. She's wearing Capitol pajamas. In fact, I see she is actually very very young and beautiful. All that extra make-up she wears makes her uglier and older. She glares me and said, "You did this to my Paul!" She starts to cry and says, "You took the only thing I had left in this city! Your a monster!" I am a monster. I let an evil man corrupt me into killing people I don't even know and destroying lives. Effie walked up to me and said, "I may not have anyone left in this city, but my two best friends are former Victors of the Hunger Games! If I make a call and arrange them to come out here they will kill you in seconds." She gasps and says, "In fact, one of them is here now!" Effie starts to reach for her phone, but I snatch it out of her hands and lift up my masks. She also jumps back in shock and I can't stop the tears falling from eyes. She can barely speak and says, "K-katniss? Why would you do this to me?" I shake my head and put my finger over my mouth. I move my lips and silently spell out the word "S-N-O-W" and "S-O-R-R-Y". She nods and I reach out to touch her hand but she pulls away and says, " I can't." She walks up to her room and leaves me in the house.

I get back to the car and tell the driver the job is done and we can go. He asks, "Everdeen, why are you crying?" I sniff and say, "I think I got some of the poison in my eye, that's all. I'll wash it out when I get home." The driver nods and drives me home to China's. I get there and I go straight to the downstairs bathroom to wash my face. I look in the mirror and I give myself a pep talk. "Listen Katniss. This is hard… and it sucks. But this is for Gale and Madge, Thomas and Candice… for Mom and P-prim. You can do this. Thirteen people to go. You have this." I walk out of the bathroom with a clean face and I see Cinna escorting two people, one man and one woman, out the door. I snicker a bit and he turns around to see me standing there. He looks at me and rolls his eyes. After they leave, Cinna meets me in the kitchen and says, "Don't judge me. I'm young." I nod my head and say, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." with a bit of laughter. He looks at me and asks, "How was tonight?" I tell myself not to cry again and I just say, "It was Effie's boyfriend, the doctor." I let the words sink in and Cinna realizes the man I killed was the man we just had dinner with less than eight hours ago. Cinna asks, "Are you okay?" I shook my head and said, "I was… until Effie caught me. She knows it was me too." Cinna gives a big sigh and reaches into the cupboard and pulls out a tall bottle of alcohol. I look at him confused and said, "It's tequila. You'll need it… shit I need it." He takes out two small glasses and puts ice in them and pours the drink and hands me a glass of the stuff. It's hard to swallow, harder than anything I ever tasted. I put my head down on the bar and give a big sigh before I continue to drink myself into oblivion.

The days past, and I killed five more people. I was desensitizing myself. I no longer went home with the moral quandary of who I killed and what their life was. I wasn't even thinking about doing it for people back home. I saw it as a job, like modeling now. I wake up, get dressed, and go complete the job and then come home and hang out with Cinna. My family and friends have been calling me recently but I don't answer. I've convinced my mind that what I'm doing is okay and if I talk to someone back home, it will bring me back down to reality. Thomas and Prim call me three times everyday, sometimes together. Cinna either says I'm sleep, or I'm working, or I'm hanging out with Snow. In reality, I hadn't seen Snow since the train and I hadn't talked to him since the night I killed Effie's boyfriend. I didn't have nightmares of the deaths either. I was changing, really changing. I was becoming a monster.

One night I completed a job like it was nothing. Driver drove me to this woman's house. Kim Lee, her file said. All that was in the bag was a rope with a knot already in it. I took it all the way it there was a hole formed in it. It was a hanging rope. I went into the house and found the woman watching a television show. I grabbed her from behind and got her into a backwards choke hold and soon she stopped moving. I found a table in her dining room with a ceiling fan attached. I strung the rope around her neck and then threw the rope over the ceiling fan and drew her body up until she was completely hung. I wrote a fake suicide note and left the house.

After that, I dreamt of Peeta in the meadow. I was actually confused of why I was there. There was no food like usual just Peeta and the picnic table. He looked angry too. I sat down across from him and said, "Hi.." He glared at me and said, "Why am I here Katniss?" I shrugged and said, "Honestly, I don't know." He let out a dark laugh and said, "Think of me as your conscience. Every time you see me, something is wrong. Wrong with you. You realize you're turning into a Capitol puppet." I yelled, "I am not! I would never be that!" Peeta snorted, "Really. Because you kill me with no remorse now. You had nightmares about the Hunger Games for months and those kids were actually trying to KILL YOU. You didn't even want to go sleep because of how bad your dreams were. Now that you kill innocent people that you don't know, and have nothing against you, you sleep like a baby!" I replied, "They can't be innocent people Peeta! Why else would Snow want them dead?" Peeta rolled his eyes and lifted his head and yelled, "WHY DOES SNOW WANT ANYONE DEAD KATNISS!? For control! Maybe they gave him a mean look one day or maybe they wore the color blue instead of green to Snow's events. Or maybe… check this out Katniss… just like every single person in Panem they realize what a complete lunatic he is!" I sat back and thought for a minute. Snow never told me why he wanted those people killed, he just did. And I never questioned it. I sighed and said, "He will kill my family, my friends, even your father if I don't do this! What do you expect me to do?" Peeta shook his head and said, "It's not the killing that makes me upset Katniss. The issue is that you see it as a job or a chore. You don't see it like you're taking a real human life anymore. If you don't see that, then what makes you any different from Snow if he decided to kill your family?" He was right, I had become a little clone of Snow. Killing people without any issue or feeling. He cleared his throat and said, "And you know what you're feeling is wrong, because you won't take any calls from anyone back home. It's one thing if this was out of your hands, but you're psychologically destroying yourself Katniss. Snap the fuck out of it." With that Peeta got up and left down the meadow. I started to go after him, but he disappeared. I forced myself to wake up and look at the clock. 5:00 am. If I did the math right, it would be 8:00 in District 12. Everyone would be awake. I reached for my phone and thought about who to call. Thomas would be my best option, but I wanted to hear Prim. I also thought about Haymitch or Henry, they were safe from Snow anyway. But I finally dialed the number and when she picked up, I just let it all out. This was probably the worst person to tell, but my instinct told me to call my mother.

"Hello?", she answered. "It's Katniss… Mom. I need you." She asked, "What's wrong Katniss?" I took a deep breath and said, "Snow is making me kill people. That's why I'm here. I've killed maybe 7 or 8 people already, I don't know. I-I just need someone to talk to and to help me. Because Mom, I'm not fazed by it anymore. I think I'm becoming a monster." She gasped in the phone and I heard her shudder. Then I heard a thud on the floor. "Mom!?", I cried into the phone, but with no reply. I heard footsteps and Prim's voice yelled, "MOM!... OH MY… MOM GET UP!" Someone picked up the phone and yelled in a shrewd voice, "Who is this and what did you do to my mother?!"

 **A/N: Sorry I had to end here. Jk, but I have to make sure you guys come back again. Anyway, I'm thinking of putting a little Katniss/Cinna in here. I know she's with someone else, but I think it might be good to spice things up. ;) Let me know if you want that or not, because it's not a really a ship I like but I know some fans do. Also, if you like more detail descriptions of Katniss' missions let me know in the reviews as well. Thanks for all the support so far btw. I love you all and all your reviews, suggestions, and commentary. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I could only breathe heavily into the phone until Prim screamed, "WHO IS THIS DAMMIT!". I gasped and said, "Prim, it's me, Katniss." She gave a shocked sound and said, "What did you say to mother to give her a seizure Katniss?" I started to cry and I said, "I'm sorry Prim. I was just stressed out about the stuff going on here and I needed to talk to someone…." I stopped talking as I heard Prim trying to wake my mother up. Prim yelled at me in the phone and said, "You know how fragile she is Katniss! Damn, you couldn't talk to me or Thomas or literally anyone else. You probably scared her death!" Then her voice got quiet and she said, "Literally…Katniss she's not waking up."

Oh my…, did I just kill my mother? I started to freak out and I said, "Prim, you have to take her to a doctor." Prim gave me an aggravated sigh and said, "Katniss, she is the doctor." I shook my head and said, "No no, the real one. The expensive one who lives on the edge of the district. Go into the box under my bed and grab all the money, give him whatever he wants. Take her there okay." Prim sighed and said, "I'll call Gale or somebody to help me get her over there. I'll call you if she dies. Thanks a lot Katniss." And the phone went dead. After that, I heard a wailing cry coming from my room and I realized it was me. Chances were my mother went into shock and got a seizure from it. But she should be okay, shouldn't see? Cinna ran in my room and asked, "Katniss, what's wrong?" I couldn't talk so I just said, "M-m-my mom…" and I just laid back in my bed and started to cry again. Cinna stood there for a minute not knowing what to do, so he said, "I'll be here if you need me."

Two days passed and I heard anything from Prim. I try to think of it as a good thing because she said she would call if something happened to Mom. I spent the days modeling and going out with Cinna and blacking out drunk so I wouldn't have to complete any missions. Every time I thought about it, I thought of my mom, and I didn't want to do that.

However, Snow finally called me and said, "Miss Everdeen, I hear you haven't been completing your missions as of late." I sighed and said, "I'll take care of it tonight. I just wanted a couple of days to myself." Snow made a murmed sound and said, "Yes I heard your mother was sick… it's a shame. You shouldn't tell her things about your new life." It took awhile for the realization to kick in. However, she went into shock as I was talking to her. I said, "What did you do?" Snow snickered and said, "Well, I always have someone by your home in District 12, Miss Everdeen. As soon as you said the words I had someone…. sedate your mother. Through the window of course. However she reacted much worse than I expected."

My breathing stopped and so did my heart. I really did just kill my mother. Just because I couldn't handle my own moral quandary. I should've known better to my mother in danger. I quietly asked, "Is she dead?" Snow sighed and said, "No I didn't want to kill her. She will be okay soon. And she will also suffer some memory loss. I suggest you no longer put your family in that situation any longer. I hope to hear from you tonight. Good-bye, Katniss."

That midnight, after I strangled someone with thin stockings, I got back in the car and said to my driver, "Ask Snow if I can go kill someone else tonight." He opened his mouth in shock but as usual I didn't see his face. He shrugged and said, "I don't see why not, however I don't think I can get you a new backpack." I spat, "I'll figure it out." I wanted to get out of the Capitol badly. I only have five people left on my list and if I can take another one out tonight, I could leave this hell hole in a few days. I liked the Capitol, and I loved living with Cinna, but this was glorified torture. I hated it, and convinced myself to find the diamond in the rut.

Snow said it was okay for me to go to someone else's house tonight and was glad that I became so involved in this job. We pulled up to a new home and the mission tonight was to kill not one person but two. Fuck, Katniss. The one night I decided to go to a second house with no backpack I have to kill two people. The mission was to kill a husband and wife, probably traitors or spies, but leave the children alone. I took a deep breath and walked out of the car. I decided to go through the back door of the house which led to a small living room. I looked inside and saw the husband and wife I was supposed to kill. Only issue, they were sitting with their three children watching television. How was I going to do this? Sit and wait, until they fell asleep. It was 1 in the morning as well, what the hell were kids doing up? But I guess in a lifestyle where you don't really have to worry about money, staying up late is an option.

I opened the door quietly and tiptoed my way to the kitchen and throughout the house to see if anyone else was here. I heard Avoxes live in homes as butlers or maids to the Capitol but so far I haven't seen any here. I walk into a room and see a baby inside of it. She's sleeping peacefully and quietly so I quickly exit the room. I bite my lip to prevent the tears welling in my eyes from falling. How am I going to kill two parents when they have three kids and a baby who need them? I start to walk out of the house but I think of my mother. She's laying in a bed, who knows how she is, just because I told her what was going on. Snow would kill her and so many others if I disappeared now. I took a deep breath and kept searching the house. In the master bedroom, I looked through the drawers for perhaps a weapon or something I could use. I found a gun.

I walk back into the small living room and find the family sitting watching television but one of the kids has fallen asleep. I clear my throat loudly and they all turn around, in complete fear. "Who are you?", the man asks, standing up towards me. I close my eyes, which was stupid, and shoot him. He grabs the wound in his chest and falls to the ground and dies. The kids and wife scream in terror and I start to panic. I look at the woman and say, "Look, you know why I'm here. Put the kids in the other room and we can take care of this." She looks at her kids and nods them to go in the another room and she'll see them soon.

I take a breath and aim my gun towards her, to shoot her but she pulls a gun out of the couch and aims it at me. I don't put the weapon down, but I'm in shock. Sure I've had to fight people before, that was nothing new. But no one had ever pulled another weapon out on me, especially one identical to mine. She smirks and says, "Who do you think can shoot faster me or you?" The way she's holding the gun, firmly and not shaking like I am, my best guess is her. She looks down at her now dead husband and wipes a quick tear from her face. "I don't know who sent you. But if you don't leave right now, I will send you back to them in a body bag." I shook my head saying, "You know I can't do that." She shrugs and says, "Oh well." and shoots me.

I've never been shot before. It was worse than I imagined. I was hit in the shoulder and I could almost hear the bones in my shoulder break and crack. Her shot however is not as good as she thinks as I'm still alive and able to shoot back. I get her right in the middle of the neck, and crack her windpipe. She begins to choke on her own blood and falls face forward into the floor, only a few inches from her husband. I hear little footsteps start running into the room so I force myself to move towards the back door and get into the car as soon as possible.

Driver sees the blood pouring from my shoulder and says, "I will take you to our personal hospital. Put pressure on it." I do so but it hurts fucking bad so I pull my arm away. He yells, "Pressure Katniss, dammit." He pushes some numbers on the screen of the car and says, "Driver speaking, Agent #1295 has been shot and needs to be transported to the hospital. Come in please." A static voice comes back and I don't know if I can't understand them because of the weak signal or because I'm fading. Driver says, "Katniss, did you complete the mission?" I only nod and give a weak, "Yeah." Driver says, "The targets have been terminated." The static voice speaks again and Driver turns the car around quickly and says, "Stay with me Katniss." It's the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

I wake up and I'm in a hospital room. My shoulder feels a bit sore, but besides that I feel fine. I look around and I see Cinna. He looks tense but relieved. I want to reach out and hug him but something's holding me back. All the wires and tubes attached to my body have pulled me back to the bed. Cinna laughs a bit and says, "Don't try to get up. I do get to take you home today, however. How do you feel?" I shrug and say, "A little sore but fine. How long was I out?" Cinna thinks for a bit and says, "Two days. Your sister called and your mother is fine. The doctor found some type of posion in her but they couldn't identify it. Weird, right?" Yeah definitely weird. Probably some unnatural Capitol concoction.

I let Cinna catch me up on the last couple of days and then we hear a knock at the door. We both say "Come in.", thinking it's the doctor or a nurse. It's Snow. He walks in wearing a dark green suit and smiled in delight. "Oh Katniss, it's so good to see you're alive. You've been of great use to me lately, it would be a shame to see you dead." I couldn't express the same feelings towards him so I said, "Thanks for taking time out of her day to come see me." Snow waved his hand and said, "Don't even think of it." He turned his direction to Cinna now saying, "And Cinna, how are you doing my fine friend?" Cinna shifted uncomfortably but grinned widely and said, "Better than ever sir." Snow closed the door, leaving his guards outside and said, "Well, Katniss you only have three more cases left. And then you get to go home to cheap old District 12. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page." I nodded and said, "You may have to give me a few days for my shoulder to feel better but I should be ready soon." Snow nodded and said, "I heard your mother is well. Let's just hope we don't make the same mistake again with someone else." He gestured over to Cinna and said, "We let our friend Cinna, the designer", he said, exaggerating the last word, "know what's going on, but you had to tell other people." Snow sighed and said, "You're an agent now Katniss, you must act like one." I laughed a bit in my head, like I hadn't heard those words before.

Though what I thought what he was saying was bullshit, I smiled and said, "I'm sorry about the whole thing with my mom. I promise it will not happen again." Snow nodded and said, "Good. Here I'll make you a deal." He nodded for Cinna to leave the room and though he was reluctant to leave me alone with Snow, he had no choice and got up and left. Snow waited until he closed the door completely and continued. "Since you were out for a couple of days, and it will take you a few more days to recover I will take care of some of other your other… cases for you. See it as a gift from me to you. You'll still get paid for the ordeal and your sister can still come to school in the Capitol and all that. I just need you to do one more thing for me. One more person and you're done here in the Capitol."

Intrigued by the new offer I sat up and leaned in to the conversation. I gestured him for him to continue and said, "Go ahead, tell me." Snow grabbed my hands and said, "I'm so delighted to see you're excited. It's not even that big really. I just need you to sneak into the Capitol President Castle, my home of course, get past the guards and kill my son, Demetri."

 **A/N: I know I know. I'm late, don't hate me. I got extreme writer's block yesterday. However, I just kept writing and writing and I got this chapter. I now know the direction I want to go with this story. I will update tomorrow like usual. Anyway, please leave reviews, suggestions, and commentary. I love them all and I love you all! xo**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in horror at the words just spoken to me. Did I hear him correctly? He wanted me to kill his own son? Did he have any limits? I can understand strangers, acquaintances, former friends… but family? His own son for the matter. Someone who brought into this world?

Snow sighed as he got annoyed at my lack of response. He said, "Katniss darling, it's not what you think. Demetri is trying to kill me." I raised an eyebrow in question, though I really didn't believe him. Even if this was true, could I really blame Demetri? People wanting Snow dead was not a rare or radical idea, in fact who knows what he's like at home. However, no matter how shitty my dad may be I would never want him dead. I motioned for Snow to continue.

He took a deep breath and gestured a hand over his body as he said, "As you can see I'm getting pretty old. However I am not dead yet. But my piss poor son cannot understand that. My father… may he rest in peace… created the Games, brought Panem out of the rebellion and came into power just when I was fifteen years old." Well now I know who to actually blame for the lifestyle Panem has. "He died when I was thirty and I had to take over. And I liked being in power, and sure there were times where I wish my father would just roll over and die so I could come into power. But to kill him? Never crossed my mind. Now that I have allowed this new technology and followed my father's footsteps and created this beautiful… empire of a nation, my son wants me dead." I nodded, trying to look sympathetic but I didn't feel it. I was listening to the history of a bunch of psychopaths.

"He's tried to kill me before Katniss.", Snow said, quietly. There was a pain in his voice I never had heard so I really started to listen. "My wife, Lady Snow, had directed our kitchen crew to make my favorite dinner followed by a cream filled red velvet cake with strawberries on top for my birthday." He stopped talking and said "I know it's a weird combination, but it was my mother's favorite. Anyway, Demetri had forgotten that I have a group of people taste my food before I ate. Two Avoxes dropped dead on the spot. Doctor said it was poisoning from the food. I had to torture the Avox chef… the man you saw the night of your Victory party in the Capitol… before he finally told me that it was my son that hired him to do it." I tried to keep my emotions down, and it was hard to do. To try to kill your father on his birthday. What an ironic day to go. And then the man I saw being tortured that night. With the blood dripping from his neck after a poor stitch job that had been done over and over. I finally spoke and said, "How do you know that man told the truth about your son?" Snow looked at me deeply and said, "Darling, you saw the state the man was in. He told me the truth. They always do." I nodded and concurred. I don't know how long that man had held on but I do know he wasn't going to live past that night if he had to face Snow again.

Snow continued to speak and said, "I just want to die, maybe a few years from now, from a heart attack or maybe even die in my sleep like all old men do. Just a natural death and go to heaven." I gave a small sigh and thought the only good thing about Snow is that he showed a little faith. Snow said, "I know you think I'm the worst scum that ever walked the planet. And to some extent you may be right. But my son will ruin this land of Panem. You may think I'm horrible, but how do you think a country will survive with a man who wants to kill his own father just for power?" I thought for a moment and said, "Well, what condition will our country be in in the hands of a man who will kill his own son to protect his power?" I mentally covered my mouth and thought to myself 'Why would you say that stupid?'

Snow just nodded and said, "You're right Katniss. But I never wanted Demetri dead until he tried to kill my wife and I on my birthday. Demetri has wanted me dead since he found out he'd be the president when I died." Then there was a small sniffle that came from Snow and a sadness to his eyes that I had never seen on anyone else before. And I grew up in a district where people starved to death and their last movement was reaching out to someone's hand. I tried not to have sympathy for Snow but it was hard not too. I took another breath and said, "I'm not saying no to this mission. However, why me?"

President Snow looked down at his hands and quietly said, "Because everyone loves Demetri. More than they love me. And I don't think they'd actually do it. I'd have a bunch of dead agents on my hands with my murderous son on the loose. You… are my only agent that does not't know Demetri. The only one who won't be sad when he dies. The only one who… won't resent me for the rest of their lives because I made them kill someone they cared about." My heart started beating fast and tears welled in my eyes. Deep down somewhere in there, Snow was human. His father's influences and all that power made him evil but the betrayal of his son showed that he was still a person with feelings. I sat up for the first time in my hospital bed and said, "I'll do it Snow. But I go straight home afterwards. And all promises still kept?" He nodded, still not looking at me and said, "The transaction will be taken care of as discussed." Uh oh, zombie-no-feelings-or-emotions Snow was coming back. He got up and said, "I'll have Driver pick you up on Monday night. You should be better by then." He nodded to me and left the hospital room. A few minutes later, Cinna came in and said, "He said you get to go home after this. What's your last mission?" I sighed in aggravation and said, "Simple. I just have to kill the President's son. Demetri, heir to the presidency of Panem."

I spent the next few days with Cinna as he helped me recover. We didn't talk about Monday night, we actually avoided it. And after I talked to Prim myself to make sure my mother was still alive and fine, I didn't talk to anyone back home. They would be there when I got back, right? My shoulder was getting better, but I don't think it will ever be back to the way it was. Monday night rolled around and as soon as it hit midnight, my phone rang.

My breathing hitched and I started to freak out. Why, I had no idea. I had done this before. In fact, I've killed 12 people over the last few weeks. Maybe it was the fact that if I got caught, could Snow save me? I'd probably get killed on the spot, trying to cover up his failed murder mission. I decided to push all the negative thoughts to the back of my mind and decided to just go ahead and get this over with. In less than twenty-fours I'd be back in my bed in District 12 all of this behind me. I groaned at the fact, I will be back here for Henry's Victory Tour but that would only be for one night. I sigh and get up and tell Cinna that I'm leaving.

When I get in the car, Driver hands me a thick and heavy backpack and says, "President Snow has given you plenty of options for tonight's mission. Take out what you won't need. Take the backpack with you as well." I open the backpack and I see a tightrope with a hook attached. It's electric too. I can probably use it to climb up any buildings I have too. There's a gun, two knives, a poison, small grenades, and…two small metal balls? I hold them up to Driver and say, "What do these do?" Driver stifles a laugh and says, "You force them down the victim's throat. It's poison dipped lead. The moment it hits saliva it melts and crushes the organs as the victim swallows it down it's throat. Quick but painful death. It's hard getting someone to swallow them though without getting a few bite marks." I throw the balls in the bag. If all else fails, I'll use these. I also find some gloves, regular and sticky. By the time we get to the President's Castle, I choose to take the electric rope, both gloves, my face masks, the gun, one knife, and the metal balls. I thought about taking the grenades as well, but that might destroy some property rather than just kill the man and Snow wouldn't like that.

Driver pulls me around the back of a huge castle and says, "Target's room is right there." He points to a tall glass window and I gape my mouth open. The window is at least 25 feet from the ground. I groaned and figure that this electric rope will be put to good use. I get out of the car and aim the hook to the window and figure I can just electrically pull myself up. I sigh and get the hook to latch on to the window sill. I tap a button on the rope functions as I glide through the air next to the castle, up to Demetri's bedroom. I look inside the bedroom and I see Demetri and a woman in bed, not sleeping. Does he have a wife? Does Snow expect me to kill her too?

I think about my options and if I can avoid killing her too but I feel like her death is inevitable. If I don't kill her she'll run and find help immediately. I take the rope and swing myself backwards and push back into the window feet first. The glass breaks and I scare the hell outta of them. They both jump up, mostly naked and demand to know what I'm doing and what the hell is going on. I stand there in shock for a minute but realize I'm not the one holding a backpack full of deadly weapons.

I reached into my backpack and grabbed the gun and shot the woman in a span of five seconds. I hit her in the eye which was a weird place to target her. She started screaming in agony but then she fell over and died. The bullet must've went through her skull and hit her brain. Demetri however just shrugged and said, "So I guess you're here to kill me next?" He gave me a cold, evil smile that scared me. His dead eyes reminded me of Franklin's, one of my tributes from my last games, just cold and empty. I gulped a bit and said, "Yeah." He started walking closer to me and said, "May I ask who sent you? Just so I know who to haunt or whatever when I die." He was scaring me and all he was doing was walking. His energy displayed more evil than 100 President Snows. I spoke softly and said, "You know who." Demetri gave me a little laugh and said, "Dad could've sent someone better than this. He think so lowly of me he sends a little girl." My eyes burned and I said, "I'm not a little girl." He opened his eyes, sarcastically of course and said, "Oh yeah… teenager whatever. Try to kill me. I dare you."

Next thing I knew, a 35-year-old fist connected with my jaw. I fell down on my bad shoulder and bit my tongue to help from screaming out in pain. Demetri got on top of me and flipped me over on my stomach. Then he grabbed my hair and started beating my head into the wooden floors of his room. My eyes saw the dead woman lying next to me, her eyes already rolled back to her head. After the fourth slam, blood was being mixed in with my hair and I was starting to lose consciousness. I almost started to let go, but I told myself I was not going to die the night before I got to go home. I grabbed a small knife, no bigger than a Capitol phone, from my jacket pocket and stabbed him in the ribs. He screamed out in pain and fell over on his side. I pushed myself up and started kicking him the ribs, pushing the knife further and further into his body. I ran to my backpack and reached for the silver balls, but a muscular arm came behind me and started choking me. I dropped the balls and Demetri said, "This is too easy." He grabbed one and put his choke on me tighter so I would be pressured to open my mouth. I knew the second the silver ball would hit my tongue, I would be dead. He pushed harder on my neck but I kept breathing through my nose. I survived near-death starvation, the Games, killing twelve other people… I was not going to die by the hands of some man in his bedroom. It would all be for nothing.

I said a small prayer and suddenly something moved in me and told me to elbow his injured ribs. I finally did and kept putting pressure on the ribs until he backed away. Standing up, and him on his knees I kicked him in the neck and he fell onto his back choking. I got on top of him and punched him in the stomach and he opened his mouth in pain. I grabbed the silver ball in that second and shoved it down his throat. I saw the cold metal melt in his mouth and foam around his lips. His eyes went black and he died under me.

I grabbed my backpack as I heard guards running through the halls, I had very little time left and only Snow and Driver know I'm here. The guards would kill me in a second. I jumped out of the window with the rope around me and flew down the castle walls. I ran to the car, and got in before the lights of the castle came on and people were shouting and screaming. Driver started driving fast but I could see people running to the part I was just in to see if Demetri was really dead. When I got to see Cinna's home, Snow called me. "Well done Miss Everdeen. I'll see you soon." I loudly and accidently groaned and said, "Why?" Snow gave a questioning reply and said, "Are you not coming on the Victory Tour with Henry?" I sighed and said, "I almost forgot. Yeah, see you soon." I hung up before he said good-bye. I turned to Driver and said, "This is it. Nice driving with you." Driver turned around for the first time and I finally saw his face. He was an older man, with some wrinkles but otherwise attractive. He smiled and said, "This was nice… if only under other circumstances of course." I nodded and said, "Have a good night… and a good life." I giggled. He shook his head and said, "I'll probably see you again… Snow doesn't like getting rid of his agents, especially if they're as good as you. Shit, look at me." He gestured to himself. How long had he been under Snow's control? I only nodded and said, "Good night."

Cinna was waiting for me when I got home. He said, "I called the train station. They don't have a train out to 12 until Wednesday. Sorry." I shook my head and said, "It's fine. This… this is over. I don't have to kill people anymore. He nodded and hugged me and said, "But besides that… you had a good time here right?" I hugged him back and said, "Yeah, I really did. All the partying, and the modeling, and all the "great" people of the Capitol was awesome. And I really enjoyed sitting here watching bad movies and eating junk food with you." He smiled back at me and said, "Damn I'm gonna miss you Katniss." I wiped a tear from my face and said, "I'll miss you too… but we'll see each other during the Games and we'll talk on the phone. And plus we both know the Capitol isn't for me." We finally stopped hugging and we sat down on his couch in the living room. I said, "You know I spent my whole life wondering how great living in the Capitol would be. And now that I have… I can't wait to get out." Cinna nodded and said, "It becomes too much sometimes, I get that. But there's much worse places in the world. In Panem." I think back to District 12, but we're not that bad as we used to be. Haymitch, Henry, and I have really put a lot into the District and people rarely starve anymore. Cinna stiffened as he saw I thought he meant District 12.

We laid on the couch and started watching bad movies again, this time with ice cream with raw cookie dough in it. I thought it would be disgusting but in actuality it was pretty good. Cinna was talking about how much he was going to miss going to work with me because the model bitches were too stuck up to be working with alone. I don't know what came over me, maybe this 1,000 ton weight being lifted on my shoulders, and knowing that the next time midnight came I wouldn't be faced with killing someone or not. I don't know what it was but in the middle of our conversation, I just leaned in and kissed Cinna. And he kissed me back.

 **A/N: I know I know I'm late, please don't hate me and never read my stuff again lol. I felt really bad, the real world got to me yesterday so I gave you guys a really long chapter this time. I hope someone is still out here reading this and gives me reviews, suggestions, and commentary. Love them and I love you all! xo**


	8. Chapter 8

What's come over me, I have no idea. Besides Gale, Cinna was my best friend in this whole world. He was the only person who knew what was going on with Snow and the whole "Katniss the Killer" thing. Hell, he even let me stay in his home, where he frequently entertains, and I haul off and kiss him. Why? Because I'm terrified for the Capitol government to come arrest me for the death of Demetri? Snow wouldn't defend me and probably give me up the second he could. Was I scared of going back home? I missed it, of course but every time I leave I come back… some bullshit going on and plus who knows how my mother is doing? Prim's probably still in disgust with me and probably confused as to why my mother reacted like that to the news. She'll demand to know what I said. What's going on with Henry and Haymitch? And is there more drama going on with Gale and Madge? Their relationship was enough drama for the whole district to feed on.

And then Thomas? Oh crap Thomas! I have a perfectly good, attractive, funny, amazing boyfriend back home and here I am kissing Cinna! Would he forgive me? Probably not. Would Haymitch and Candice still like me enough to be in their little family circle? That's a probably a no too. Suddenly, I push away from Cinna and say, "I'm sorry about that. I'm just a little… overwhelmed. Plus you're like one of my best friends and… it would just be weird." Cinna nodded, agreeing saying, "Yeah this is weird as hell." He sighed and said, "I gotta get my life together too… making out with teenagers and stuff." I laughed and said, "What you need to do is settle down Cinna." He gave me a fake gasp and said, "Settle down. Please, I'm only 23. I have plenty of time." I snorted and said, "More like 27. And settling down isn't bad. You have a great career, an awesome home, your rich beyond belief. Why not have someone to wake up to every morning?" He winked at me and said, "I usually do have someone to wake up too." I rolled my eyes and said, "The same person, Cinna." He laughs and said, "I know what you're saying Katniss. It's just commitment seems… boring."

I shook my head and said, "It's not boring. When you find that person… it's worth it." Cinna folded his arms and raised his eyebrows and said, "Well Miss Psychophysical Katniss. So I'm assuming you have found 'the one'?" I shrugged and said, "I don't know." For awhile I was pretty sure I didn't have a 'one'. Then I was sure it was Gale. But a blind man could see Madge and Gale were the ones for each other. And then for a period of time, even after his death, I thought Peeta could be the one and I just missed my chance and the rest of my life I would be lonely. And then Thomas came… and I love him sure, but I've been tripped up so many times I don't want to claim it. However, I knew there was someone for everyone. Like my Mom and Dad. And Henry and Polly. Hell, even Haymitch and Candice. They really had a testimony of love, after not being together for fifteen years and picking up right where they left off.

I sighed and said, "I don't know if Thomas is the one, he might be. But there's someone out there for you Cinna." I cracked a smile a bit and said, "Maybe even someone you've already met… someone's name who starts with a P." Cinna looked at me confused for a bit, probably going through all the names in his mind but then opened his eyes shocked and said, "Oh no… Portia and I are… no." I giggle a bit and say, "Please Cinna, stop with the dramatics. You and I both know Portia and you are in love." Cinna gags and says, "Don't use Portia and love in the same sentence. We're not in love."

I roll my eyes and said, "Is that why she's here so much, she's comfortable to walk around half naked and go through the fridge?" He glared at me and said, "We're friends Katniss. We work together. Plus she's good in bed." I nod and say, "So… your friends, which means you like her enough to have conversations with her. She's as you say 'good in bed' so you have romantic chemistry. And you work together, so you have the same interest and goals. What's so different between you and Portia and any other relationship besides a title?" He looks at me for a good fifteen seconds and says, "Dammit, Katniss. Why do you always have to bring things to my realization?" He leans back into the couch and presses his fingers into his face and says, "Ugh… I don't know Katniss. I'll figure it out." I shrugged and said, "I suggest you tell her sooner than later. She's a pretty woman, I'm sure there's a lot of men after her." Cinna just kept looking at the ceiling so I added, "And eventually she's going to answer back at her offers." Cinna glared at me then and said, "She better fucking not." I laughed loudly and said, "And there we have it, ladies and gentlemen, jealousy!"

Cinna started laughing too and said, "Ok, okay I get it. I'll talk to her tomorrow or something. After you leave." I smile and give him a hug. I lean back into the couch and said, "By the way, when you guys get married and have kids, I want one of them named after me." I started to giggle and Cinna playfully kicked me, while laughing and said, "Shut up."

I was finally on the train back to District 12 and sadly by myself because Cinna had a shoot this morning and couldn't be with me. I sat in my train car and enjoyed some time to myself. The ride was a good two hours so I spent it enjoying a meal for myself and enjoy the peace and quiet. I started thinking about what would happened when I got home. Would Prim and my mother even talk to me? Do they know what really happened or assume I just sent my mom into a dear death shock? It's better they think it was my fault than Snow. Snow scared them more than he scared me. And then what about Thomas? I would have to tell him about in my emotional, ice cream eating, stressed out make out with Cinna. But we ended the conversation with his feelings for Portia being apparent. Would that make it better? Who knew. My previously relaxing train ride was now filled with my mind going crazy as I silently sat there.

When I eventually calmed myself down, but still had no idea what to do, a tall man knocked on my train car. I yelled, "Come in!" He looked familiar and I realized it was Driver. I wanted to hug him but something told me not to. He handed me a large envelope and said, "This contains everything you were promised for your missions. Payment you can say." I smiled and opened the envelope. A large wad was in my hands and after carefully counting it over and over, it was $35,000. Does he know this would feed everyone in the District for almost a year. My eyes started to fill with tears and continued to look in the envelope. It was a waiver for a free train ride, made for five years from now and a letter of recommendation to the Capitol Medical School from President Snow and some other associates for Primrose Everdeen. Then Driver pulled out a bottle of alcohol with a red ribbon it and said, "He said this was your favorite." It was the bottle of champagne I liked from my time during the Victory Tour. I smiled and said, "Almost worth it." Driver nodded and said, "Yeah it almost is…" He looked into space through the wall. I'm wondering if he's thinking about all the people he's probably killed or… driven agents to have people killed. I wonder what Driver got for taking me to all those places. It was like he could read my mind because he said, "10k… and a new car, for my daughter. She just got married." I smiled and said, "Congratulations." He shrugged and said, "Yeah. That's it Everdeen. See you later." and he walked out of the train car. As much as I enjoyed Driver's company, I was hoping I would never see him again. I looked through my compensations again and marveled in shock. Was this worth it? Take away thirteen lives for some money and some papers? Important papers but papers none the less.

I finally pulled up to the District 12 and at the station all my family and friends were waiting for me. It wasn't a big gathering but everyone I knew was there. Inside the train, I looked out the window for Prim first and she was there waving and smiling but her eyes told me she wasn't happy. I saw my mother overjoyed with happiness that I was back. She doesn't remember a thing, and she probably doesn't believe that I gave her shock seizure. At least let's hope that's not what she believes. I see Thomas holding a huge bouquet of roses and a big grin plastered on his face. How the hell am I going to face him? Should I tell him everything that happened, only leaving out the delicate parts he probably shouldn't hear? I tell myself before I step off the train to just keep all my thoughts and stories to myself and my mind and hopefully no one will notice.

And for a few days no one did. Perhaps, they were too afraid to ask. In fact during our little Hunger Games survivor meeting, Haymitch, Henry, and I just sat in Haymitch's house and watched a movie I brought back from the Capitol. I think everyone was trying to make it seem like nothing had changed back home no matter what happened while I was gone. However, that didn't last so long. I had to talk to someone. So I asked Gale to come meet me in the woods on Sunday.

He met me by a pond carrying a bag with bread inside of it and a small pie. I raised my eyebrows at him and said "You bake now?" He laughed and said, "These are leftovers from Madge from the other night… don't worry she doesn't know I'm here." I shrugged nonchalantly. Ever since Gale and Madge have gotten together, she seems to have an issue every time Gale and I hang out. Apparently, one night they got into a fight so bad about it, whenever Gale comes see me by myself he doesn't even tell her. He sighed and said, "What did you want to talk to me about?" I felt the tears well up in my eyes but I flicked them away. Gale was the hug-you-while-you're-crying type but he hated when people showed any type of emotions around him. I took a deep breath and spilled everything that happened the last month onto him. My missions, my modeling, my contracts with Snow, killing Demetri and Effie's boyfriend, and even all the stuff I did with Cinna like going out to parties, watching bad movies, and that… make-out on my last night. I also told him about all the people who went in and out of our house. I told him the real reason my mother had a seizure. I even told him about Driver and what happened on my way in the train car. After I finish, Gale sat there in silence, probably trying to grasp all I had told him. He finally spoke and said, "Did you really kill President Snow's son?" I nodded and said, "I almost died in the process but yeah."

He sat back against a tree and said, "Well seems like you had a rough last few weeks." I nodded and said, "I actually feel better about it, now that I talked to someone. I just don't what to tell Prim. I know she's still pissed at me about hurting my mother and all that. And I can't tell her it was Snow. And then what do I tell Thomas?" I hung my head in my hands and Gale whispered as if someone were near, "Don't tell him anything. Or Prim. Prim will forgive you… and what Thomas doesn't know won't hurt him. I'm not trying to mean Katniss, but you did a lot worse things on your trip than what you're worrying about." He was right, I should be worrying about the fact I caused thirteen funerals rather than what my people back home think of me. In reality, I did all of this for them. Prim could be pissed at me all she wants, I got her into medical school. My mom still loves me and doesn't remember a thing. And like Gale said, what Thomas doesn't know won't hurt him. I shrugged it off and asked Gale what had he been up to for the past month?

Months passed and everything was falling back to normal. I hadn't seen Peeta in our meadow since the Capitol, and since he was there when I was in trouble everything was going great. Prim eventually started talking to me again and my mother was still confused as to why she had been so mad at me. I ignored the little buzzes in my head about telling everyone what really happened on my trip, they didn't need to know. I had went, they were still alive, and I had an extra 35k in my pocket. Everything should be fine.

One morning I was babysitting Henry Jr. while Polly ran to town to buy some things for the house. Henry was there too but he was "busy" building something in the backyard so I had to watch the baby. I smiled at my godson he was so beautiful. I still couldn't get over the fact that Henry had left Haymitch and I, godparents but… it didn't matter. Henry Jr. was an amazing baby, hardly cried and made a face before he went to the bathroom on himself so you knew when to give him back to his parents. Someone knocked on Henry and Polly's door. It wasn't my house but anyone who knew Henry knew me right? I picked up the baby and went to answer the door. It was Cinna, Effie, and my old stylist team standing there. Effie's smile disappeared and she said, "Oh it's Katniss. Do you know where Henry is?" I nodded and said, "Yeah he's in the back." Effie walked straight past me without a glance and marched her way through his house. I heard her call, "Henry! Darling! It's time to prepare for your Victory Tour!"

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I'm late again. Anyway, please leave reviews on what you think of this chapter. Also the Games in this story are coming up too. I have an idea of what I want to happen in them for the arena and stuff like that. However, if you have any suggestions of what you would like to see in these Games, put them in reviews. Thanks for reading this so far and making reviews, suggestions, and commentary. I love them and you all! xo**


	9. Chapter 9

Henry came back into the house behind Effie who was prattling on and on about what to say and what to do and things like that. Henry's stylist team, my old one I guess you could say, consisting of Flavius, Octavia, and Venia. Anyway, the all cower around Henry Jr., saying what a darling he is. Flavius says, "He's adorable Henry!...Hey Katniss why don't you have any kids?" I cough awkwardly and say, "Maybe someday?" In reality, I didn't want kids. Sure I think I'd be a good mom, but with the Hunger Games still in place, I couldn't do it. I volunteered myself for my little sister, I don't know what I would do if one my children got reaped for the Games. Especially, if I couldn't do anything about it.

Haymitch came in at that time and said, "Good, gang's all here. When do we leave?" Effie smiled and said, "Wow, Haymitch you seem excited for the Tour." Haymitch gave a fake, bitter smile that only Henry and I saw through and said, "Can't wait to see the Capitol, Effie." After that, we heard Candice screaming obscenities at Haymitch through Henry's closed door. She stomped off and then we heard Haymitch's items and things being thrown out of the house. Followed by more bad-mouthing. We all stood there awkwardly while Haymitch rolled his eyes and said, "PLEASE tell me we leave today." Cinna shook his head and says, "Not today. We always come two days early, you know that." Haymitch sighed deeply and looked at Henry, "You gotta couch you can spare?" Henry shrugged and said, "As long as you don't mind a crying baby every four hours." Haymitch made a disgusted face and shook his head. He looked to me and said, "Katniss." He pushed a fake smile and said, "I'm sure you have a couch you can spare." I gave him an equally fake one and said, "Sure." Under Cinna's breath and only for my ears to hear, he said, "He'll feel really at home when he sees Thomas walking around at night." He started to chuckle and I bit back my laughter as I elbowed Cinna in the ribs and said, "Shh!" We both gave a little laughter while Effie gave me a deep, unforgiving glare.

We spent the next few hours becoming acquainted with one another again. Octavia gave me some pictures of Gale and Madge's baby girl, that they'd given to her. I sighed, she looked like a 50/50 mix of Madge and Gale. She whispered, "I don't know if they wanted to know her progress. She's healthy though, and a really good baby. If they want, I can send them pictures often, maybe once every few months?" I smiled and stuck them in my pocket to give them to Gale and Madge later. "What did you end up naming her?", I asked. Octavia smiled in delight and said, "Romaiviana!" I tried to hold back an eye roll but I couldn't. Those stupid Capitol names. I could only say, "I've never heard of that name before! Very unique!" Octavia smiled again and turned her attention to Flavius' story. I caught Effie glaring at me again so I finally sat up and said, "You know what Effie, I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry but you know I didn't have a choice!" Everyone looked at us back and forth, and everyone except Cinna looked at us with confusion. Angry, bitter, tears formed in her face and she said, "You had a choice! You always had a choice! Even if you didn't, how could you sit there and smile in our faces at dinner and then-" She realized she was saying too much. Haymitch coughed and said, "Mind explaining what's going on?" Effie and I both looked at each other for explanation. I said, "Something happened between Effie and I when I was in the Capitol." Venia spoke up and said, "When were you in the Capitol?" I shrugged, not taking my eyes off Effie and said, "I was handling some business for the President, I can't go into it. Anyway, Effie and I had…. a confrontation. Even though I've apologized for it, more than once." Effie gasped in shock and said, "And sorry is going to fix everything. What if I did that to… you. If I did that to your… situation. Would sorry be good enough for you?" I shook my head, thinking of Thomas and said, "No it wouldn't. But I don't know what you want me to say or do Effie." Effie sighed and said, "I would like to never see you again for the rest of both of our lives, but since you HAD to win the Hunger Games and this is my job, I'll have to put up with you every year." I glared at Effie and said, "You know what, let's settle this. Whatever, you want to do or say to me just let it all out." I pushed Henry's center table out of the way and motioned Effie to come towards me. A couple of people around us got up when she started walking towards me but I motioned for them to sit down. Whatever it took for Effie to be my friend again I was going to take. A lot of insults, maybe a slap, possibly one really weak punch. I hadn't expected to her to react the way she did.

She punched the hell outta me. Effie was a good 5'6 with heels and had as much muscle as Prim. But that punch hit me so hard, it felt like Henry might have punched me. I felt blood come from my lip and I looked up in horror at her. When did she learn how to hit like that. Then Effie, in wig, heels, tight skirt and all, jumped at me and we fell onto the ground. More punches landed to my face, just as hard as the first ones. She even retorted to pull my hair when I started to block the punches of assualt she landed on me. It wasn't long before she was choking me and I couldn't breathe. I start to tap out and she still wouldn't let go. Eventually Haymitch grabbed her off me and in one swoop was holding her small body in the air, behind himself while she was yelling at me. "You know what, Katniss, you're not even real Victor! You got lucky, dammit. Everyone else had to kill their way win. No, you made that young boy fall in love with you so you could go home!" I laid on the ground, shocked but she was right. Peeta, killed himself. Cato was killed by the dogs, Foxface was killed by the berries, Clove was killed by Thresh, Thresh was killed by Cato… I really didn't kill my way to the top.

I sucked in my breath and started to talk but she bursted out yelling again. "You are the worst Victor in the history of the Games! Do you know that? You got the easy way out, you let Peeta die for you. You get another chance at life and this… this is what you do with it!" She fumbles her way out of Haymitch's arms but he's still holding her back, even though he's put her down. Tears flowing down her face, she wipes them away quickly, trying not to look weak. She just glares me at says, "I hate you Katniss Everdeen. And I wish you would've died in the Games instead of Peeta."

Everyone stands there in shock at her words. I try to hide the pain in my heart as the words slip through her mouth. She even looks like she regrets the words as soon as she says them, but she doesn't take them back. She grabs her luggage and walks upstairs into one of Henry's guestrooms. Everyone looks to me at that point and Henry asks, "My God Katniss, what did you do to her?" I would tell them, if the stylist team wasn't here. It's not that I didn't want them to know but they seemed like they had big mouths and would tell the wrong person. Cinna knew, however and he just sat there, hands folded and shaking nervously. He got up and said, "I'm going to go try to talk to Effie." He starts walking up the stairs and Haymitch says, "She didn't mean it Katniss." Then in unison without knowing, Cinna and I both say, "Yes she did."

I tell Henry that'll I will be with him to go to the Capitol but I shouldn't be here for prep with Effie. I shouldn't be anywhere around Effie unless we both have too. Henry nods understanding and I go back home and sit in my room for awhile. Thomas comes to see me, but I send him away. It's not personal, but I really don't want to see anyone. After the failed attempts of my mother, Prim, Gale, and others to get me out of my room to eat something or socialize, Haymitch comes to my house.

"So you gonna make me guess why Effie hates you so much?" I don't look at him but I say, "I killed her boyfriend. He was all she had left and… I t-thought he might've been using her but the way she's acting… they must've been in love. Really in love, maybe even gotten married. And I killed him. She has no one now." Haymitch sat down on my bed next to me and says, "Why did you kill him?" I sighed and said, "That was my job when I went to the Capitol. To kill people. Ordered by Snow, of course. If I didn't comply he'd start killing people I knew one by one. So I did it… thirteen people Haymitch." Haymitch sighed and rubbed his face with fingers. "I understand why she's pissed… but did you tell her why you had too." I nodded and said, "Yeah. And I apologized. I know that doesn't bring him back but… I had too. They were going to kill Prim, my mother, Thomas… everyone I know except you and Henry." I laughed a bit and said, "And I doubt you two would still be my bestest buddies if you knew I was the reason your families were dead." Haymitch sucked in his teeth and said, "Anyone would've done the same thing in your position. She'll get over it… I don't know when, but she will. She'll find someone else." I shook my head and said, "Her parents are dead and she has no siblings, she has no children of her own. No living relatives. She's the last of the "Trinkets", Haymitch… you know, before she knew it was me that killed her boyfriend, she threatened me saying her two best friends were Victors and would take care of me. Haymitch… we're her "best friends" and we live 3000 miles away from her! I took away the only thing she had left in that city and… I would hate me too." He gave me a hug and said, "She will forgive you Katniss. But you gotta get dressed, we're leaving in an hour."

I jumped up and said, "AN HOUR! Why didn't someone get me sooner?" Haymitch laughed and said, "They tried. Not our fault you kept thinking people we're trying to "just talk to you"." I growled and motioned for Haymitch to leave so I can start packing. I called for Prim to come to my room to help me pack for… thirteen days while I showered and got dressed. My mother helped Prim too and she shoved me a sandwich since I hadn't in… two days? I don't think I spent two days in my room, moping but I guess I did. I shrugged and ate the sandwich before I got my stuff together and ran to the train station.

I got on the train last, and everyone else was staring at me when I walked in. Effie paid no attention to me and continued to go through the schedule with Henry. Same as last year, except we would be spending two days in the Capitol instead of one. "Well more like a day and a half. You'll have another interview, which is only for a Quarter Quell Victors, the party in the Capitol, and then you'll meet with President Snow for brunch, along with some of his associates. Then we can all go home." She smiled in delight and Henry just nodded. He was scared, I could tell. I spoke up and said, "So it's just Henry going to the breakfast or-" and Effie cut me off saying, "No Katniss, you're not invited. Don't feel too bad none of us are." With that, she turned her attention back to Henry's presence at each of the districts and what he should say, so on and so forth. I eventually excused myself to my train car and put on a movie from the Capitol.

Henry came into my car in the middle of my movie and said, "Katniss, what do you think Snow wants to see me for?" I tried to be as nice as possible with my answer and said, "You might just be one of his favorite Victors and he just wants to spend time with you. I mean, you are one of only three Quarter Quell victors. I mean one's dead and the other is Haymitch." I laughed and said, "He's probably hoping for a good Victor this time around." I grinned but Henry just gave me 'please-cut-the-bullshit look' and said, "Katniss, I'm seventeen not five. Please talk to me like I'm an adult." I sighed and said, "Look you're the newest Victor. You're probably all the Capitol will be talking about for months. He's not going to mess with you until we get a new one. So you can calm down, okay." Henry nodded and said, "I don't want to know what happened to you when you went back to the Capitol for those weeks. All I know is there's a sadness to your eyes that wasn't there before. I just don't want that to happen to me. And if it does… I'd like some warning." I nodded and said, "Chances he won't give the same punishment two years in a row." Henry gave me a dry smile and said, "I'm going back to my car. I'll see you for dinner."

Since I didn't have to give Victor speeches this time around and mostly just sit in a building or a train car most of the time, this tour went by faster than I remembered and sooner rather than later we were back in District 12. Since we had even more money than before Henry's Victory Party was much more extravagant than mine. I went to Polly that afternoon and told her I would watch Henry Jr. for her so she could be there for Henry's Victory party. She thanked me with immense gratitude and ran to her room to get dressed. After she left, I put the baby to sleep and went to find a book. Henry and Polly had so many books, they had more than our school library. I heard a knock on the door and I answered it thinking it was Polly to check on the baby. It was Thomas.

We hadn't really talked talked since I got back from my little trip and my distance was probably scaring him. He pulled out a bottle of champagne, my favorite. I thought it was only sold in the Capitol and so I said, "Where did you get that?" He rolled his eyes and said, "My father is Haymitch. Even though he stopped drinking, he didn't throw it away. I thought we could celebrate a little, just you and me." I glanced over at the baby and giggled. He smiled and said, "And a baby. Come on Katniss!" I smiled and pulled him into the house as he opened the bottle. We drank and talked, but I was starting to get emotional. I slowly started spilling out things from my time in the Capitol. A small voice in my mind kept telling me to shut up, but this was Thomas, my boyfriend. I could tell him anything, couldn't I? I kept talking and soon I realized I had said too much because the smiles on Thomas' face had disappeared. I tried to remember the last thing I said but it was mostly just mumbled up stories of my missions. He reached out to touch my shoulder and asked, "Does it still hurt?" I shook my head and said, "No, just feels a little funny sometimes. Like rubbery. Almost not real, but other than that, fine." He nodded and said, "Did you really kiss your stylist?" I jumped in my seat and froze. Did I mention that in my rambles? I started to deny it but I just said, "Yeah." He sank back into the couch we were sitting on and shrugged and said, "Okay." I pushed the issue when I shouldn't have and said, "What do you mean okay?" Thomas looked at me puzzled and said, "Do you want me to yell at you or something? I mean you just told me you killed the President's kid. You got a little drunk and did something stupid. It's not like you love the guy right?" I shook my head and he said, "Okay then. Katniss… are you like okay? Like mentally. I mean first the Games and then this." I shook my head and said, "I don't know. I mean I can function but my dreams… I don't like sleeping Thomas." He nodded and started to say more but then there was another knock at the door. I looked at Thomas and motioned him to open the door.

He opened it and there were was muffled talking and then a yell from Thomas. I ran to the door to find Thomas trying to hold Effie back and she had… a gun? I moved closer and Thomas looked at me and said, "Katniss, I said run not come to the fucking door!" He could easily overpower Effie, especially since she was small and drunk, but her finger was on the trigger. One faulty move and one of us could be dead. She hissed at him with red, bloodshot eyes and she said, "Let me go. She wanted to make it up to me and this is how she can!" She was wobbly with the gun in her hand but her finger was on the trigger. She was really going to shoot me. I sighed and said, "Effie put the gun down." Effie laughed, cackling, almost like a witch, and said, "P-p-perhaps I should've brought a poison instead of gun. So you could DIE like my Paul did!" She tried to wiggle out of Thomas' grip but he wouldn't let go. She finally just grabbed the gun from his grip and hit him in the face with the butt of it. He grabbed his jaw but still had one hand on the gun as they struggled for control. Standing there like a deer in headlights, I didn't know what to do. Thomas finally gripped the head of the gun and was pulling it into his side when Effie pulled the trigger. Thomas gave out a shocked gasp and fell to his knees and grabbed his side. Effie dropped down and looked in horror and said, "Oh my god, no. I was-I was…" She looked at me and said, "K-Katniss I'm… going to find a doctor. The real one. Put pressure on his side until I come back. I'm so so sorry." She almost busted into tears right there but she ran outside calling for someone to help. The baby started to cry but I ran to Thomas' side and put all the pressure possible to his side. It was right at his hip bone, I don't remember anything vital around that area, but people could bleed to death from a foot wound. I kept trying to get him to talk but he just said, "I'm not going to die Katniss. Please stop crying, your not the prettiest crier." I laughed a bit and wiped my tears but I could see the life going from his eyes. He whispered, "Just let me take a nap…" and closed his eyes.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back to updating every day. This chapter took a much bigger turn than I expected, but I personally like it better than my first plan. I wanted to resolve this Effie/Katniss issue I made so sorry if this chapter has too much for your taste. Thanks to everyone still reading, I know it's long and we have some more way to go. Please leave reviews, suggestions, and commentary for this chapter! I love them and you all! xo**


	10. Chapter 10

I started to shake Thomas under me, screaming for him to open his eyes. I lost Peeta in a similar way and I don't think I could bare to lose Thomas like this. Especially when his death is unnecessary. I started to hate Effie in those moments, this is probably her real payback, take away from me what I took away from her. I start to hyperventilate and I think he might… I don't even say the words because I refuse to say them. It won't happen to Thomas, it can't. Effie comes back, still a little tipsy, with the real doctor, not my mother.

He looks down and starts to examine, Thomas' wound. He feels for a pulse and say it's strong, but he might have been unconscious from the shock. At that moment, Haymitch and Candice come in and Haymitch pushes the doctor out of the way so hard he nearly flies and hits the edge of the front door. "What happened!", he yelled, looking straight at me as he holds Thomas in his arms. I try to tell him but nothing is coming out but gibberish and Candice says, "Calm down Katniss. And tell us." Effie speaks up at that time and says, "I was trying to kill Katniss… but Thomas got in the way." More people have formed around us including Henry and Cinna and my family. Haymitch glares at Effie and says, "What in the world were you thinking!?" However, his voice is booming, louder than he expected to sound and Effie starts to shake. "I-I-I was trying to hurt Katniss...but I didn't want too… and I sure didn't want to hurt Thomas." Candice starts crying over Thomas' body asking him to please wake up. Haymitch gets up and starts charging for Effie but Henry stops him and his strength is much too powerful for Haymitch. He tries to wriggle around him but Henry just stays hold as he eyes Thomas on the ground. Tears form in his eyes but he blinks them away but not before the fall from his eyes.

Finally, a groan comes out of Thomas and he says, "Oh god… Katniss…" I grab his hand and say, "Yes Thomas! It's me." He moves a bit and says, "Why did you call my parents? You know they're over dramatic." He chuckles a bit and says, "Dude, Henry are you crying? Oh I have to get a picture!" Henry glares but there's a smile to his face as well. I never realized this before the Games but Henry and Thomas were really good friends and that's why he'd been just as upset as me when Thomas got shot. He rolls over a bit and sees Haymitch and says, "Dad… please leave Effie alone. She did not purposely shoot me and you know that. And Mom… Mom please stop crying. Why do people cry man? Everyone is such an ugly crier." He moans some more in aggravation and says, "Hey Doc, how much is it going to cost to you know… stitch me up?" The doctor looked and said, "I don't deal with many gunshot wounds. It's going to be kind of pricey… the surgery… the stitches… room and board for the stay…" This is why everyone went to my mother. Though she had no degree and could only afford a couple of beds in her apothecary shop, everyone went to her first because the real Doctor wanted to make a profit for every little thing. Prim got stung by a bee once, and when we took her, he charged us $150 to make the swelling lump on her hand go away. In other words, we had a pretty shitty Christmas.

Haymitch groaned in the Doctor's direction and pulled out wads of cash and threw it at the doctor and said, "Will that take care of it?" The doctor counted it carefully, over and over again, as if Thomas wasn't bleeding on the ground. Henry rolled his eyes and pulled out a wad of cash and threw it straight at the doctor's head and spat, "That should be enough. If not, we can get more." After counting it again, it amounted to almost $8,000. Though it was MORE than enough, he asked that we carry Thomas into town to his Doctor's office.

When we got there, more people had shown up, including Gale and Madge, all the stylists, Polly, pretty much half the town. Thomas kept groaning in displeasure and said, "Please make them go away." Then he yelled, "I DON'T EVEN LIKE HALF YOU PEOPLE! GO HOME!" Still everyone stayed. Everyone loved Thomas and Candice. And some people started to like Haymitch and so everyone was here for them. Effie stood in a corner being huddled by the stylist team and Cinna in front of her. If things didn't go right for Thomas, several pairs of hands would be aiming for her throat, including mine. I finally walked over to her and pulled her outside away from everyone.

She breathed and said, "I've been praying he won't die. Oh what have I done? I'll go to prison for the rest of my life for taking an innocent boy's life." I swallowed hard and said, "If Thomas dies, I doubt you'll make it out of District 12." I looked at her cold and hard. I whispered to her, "Did you do this on purpose? To make me feel the pain that I caused you." Effie shook her head immediately and said, "No of course not! I went there to kill you… but I wasn't going to do it. I've been so sad and scared and… lonely. SO lonely, Katniss. I spend my nights thinking on revenge but no matter what I do… it will never bring my dear Paul back…" She starts to cry and something in my body, tells me to pull her closer and hug her. Let her cry in my arms. She does for a bit and says, "I know I shouldn't be mad at you and it's not like you planned on it. But… if it was the other way around? If… President Snow had asked me to kill the last thing you loved on Earth… would you not blame me too?" I wanted to say no but I couldn't. I would blame her and… I would want her dead. I was about to speak my answer when Henry came outside and said, "He's calling for you Katniss!" Effie smilies and urges me to go see him. I give her a quick kiss on the cheek, something I never did before, and ran to see Thomas.

He's better now and smiles when he sees me but his eyes glare around the room. I hug him and kiss him and he whispers in my ear, "If you love me, get my parents out of here. They won't stop clamoring me." Since he's feeling better, I call out, "Candice, Thomas is dying to see you! You too, Haymitch!" They both run to his bed and Thomas glowers at me with full annoyance mixed with anger as they hover him and kiss him and hug him. He gives me the finger from behind his mother's back and I just grin at him.

Haymitch, Candice, and I all spend the night in Thomas' room until Effie comes get us in the morning to tell Haymitch and I that we have to go. Neither of us really want to leave Thomas but I don't think we have a choice. Thomas smiles when he sees Effie and she freezes as she confuses it with sly anger. She starts to apologize but he holds his hand up and says, "It's cool, it's cool. You weren't aiming for me and if you were, you have terrible aim, sweetheart." She still stands there terrified but he just rolls his eyes and says, "I ain't dead, okay. I can walk, and talk and do all the cool stuff I usually do. If anyone gives you shit about this, just tell me, I'll take care of it." He looks at Haymitch then and gives him a "don't-push-the-issue-look". Haymitch nods and turns his attention to me, "Let's go."

We we're in our hotel room getting ready for Henry's Capitol party. His face was on all the posters in the city and once they found out which hotel Henry was in, crowds of people were standing outside screaming his name. Henry liked all the attention and maybe he was remembering my words when I said the Games weren't all that bad, if you win them of course. It was myself, Henry, Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, and the stylist team waiting in the lobby of our room for someone to pick us up and take us to the Capitol castle. Haymitch barely glanced in Effie's direction and everyone was sitting still and quiet. You could cut the tension in the room with a chainsaw. Finally, someone came to get us and we all let out a sigh of relief that we would be out of that room.

I got drunk again at this party, but this time for actual fun. I met up with Portia and some models from my time here and actually tried to enjoy myself at the party. However, when can I ever just relax and enjoy myself? A tall man with a full beard came up behind me and grabbed me. I was startled and almost pushed him away and then I see his uniform. He's a guard for Snow. He whispers to me, "Follow me Miss Everdeen." I sober up as quickly as possible as I follow him into the castle. I'm led into a room and I'm pushed down a table with rope tying my hands behind my back. I start to cry and say, "I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry!" I start to whimper some more and then I hear someone else being tossed in with me. Haymitch? He's tied up too. What did we do?

Snow comes in with a bright smile on his face that turns to a frown. He looks at his guards and says "Why have you roughed them up, Guard? I just asked you to bring them here." He shakes his head at me and says, "It's hard to find good help these days, isn't it?" Haymitch snorts and says, "I'll say." We both are picked up and placed half way on a table. Then two guards point guns to the back of our heads. I scream and Haymitch says, "Whoa whoa whoa! What's going on here?" Snow chuckles and says, "Do not be frightened. This is incentive for someone else." Just then Henry walks in by held by some more guards and he gasps in horror. Snow turns his attention to Henry and says, "Now if you decide not to agree to my terms, I'll blow their brains out all over this entire room." I start to speak but in broken speech and say, "B-but you said you d-didn't kill Victors." Snow, not looking at me, waves his hand and says, "He's old and you're old news. The Capitol will forget about you before they get a chance to miss you." Henry isn't crying but his body is physically sobbing. Haymitch shakes his head and says to me, "Henry don't let him get in your head. It's not worth it-" but his speech is cut off by a guard kicking him in the ribcage. He almost falls over in pain but the rope is keeping him up. Snow rolls his eyes and says, "We'll kill Katniss first. And then maybe you'll change your mind before we off Haymitch here."

The man above me cocks his gun to my head and Snow counts, "5… 4…" I start to panic but I've been so close to death before that I should be used to it. I tremble and try to hold back tears. Whatever he asked Henry must be bad if he's said no to the point Snow will kill Haymitch and I before he accepts. I look at Henry and shake my head no. I've prepared to die so many times, I knew it was going to happen someday. "3…2... 1. Okay then… shoot-" Henry screams "Wait! I'll do it okay. I'll do it." The man pulls his gun away from my skull and breath out a huge amount of relief. Henry is shaking and Snow pulls him into a handshake. "You will report to me in six months, as soon as the Games are over." Henry puts on a fake grin and says, "I'd be delighted. See you then."

The guards untie Haymitch and I, and we both look at Henry. He moves swiftly out of the room and we follow behind him, almost running to catch up to him. "What was that about?", I asked, finally catching him. Henry rolls his eyes and says, "None of your business Katniss. Just know it's handled. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." He walked away from me after that and joined the party again like nothing had happened. He raised up a glass and partied as he heard a thousand different voices cheering his name. Haymitch and I stood together in shock and fear. Worried what Snow was going to make him do.

 **A/N: Okay so this chapter is kinda sh*tty and is pretty much a filler chapter to push things on. I'll probably post another chapter today, which will actually good. Still, if you want you can leave reviews, suggestions, and commentary for this chapter. I love them and love you all. xo**


	11. Chapter 11

A few months after Henry's Victory Tour, things were back to normal. Thomas got better, Henry stopped being so anti-social. Everyone eventually forgave Effie, though I don't know if she forgave me. I eventually told Prim about the scholarship I got her to go to school in the Capitol. She's been so excited, she spends her days reading all the books she can. After the hell we had all been through, it seemed like things we're finally falling back into place.

Then Henry, Haymitch, and I all received letters concerning which two of us would be Victors for this year's games. I didn't think about it much but I knew all three of us couldn't go. The letter said it didn't matter which two went as long as we arranged it by the time of the Reaping which would be in a week. We all met at my house to make the decision, but Haymitch already decided he wasn't going to go and Henry was determined to attend. I guess I really didn't have a choice, however I asked Haymitch why. He sighed and said, "Sweetheart… I've been doing this for twenty-five years. Seen too many kids die." I sighed and said, "But you're a good mentor. You brought me back… and Henry." Haymitch nodded and said, "But I watched so many more kids I cared about die… Franklin, Revia, Peeta, Michael, Cameron…" He kept mumbling names and Henry and I shared a scared look. Would this be our lives? I didn't doubt our skills to bring home a Victor, but we are sending in two kids in the arena, not one. Someone wouldn't be coming out. Henry slapped his hands and said, "We got this Haymitch. You deserve a break after all these years." He nodded to me to agree, so I did. We sent the letter back to the Games committee letting them know that Henry Watson and Katniss Everdeen would be the chosen Victors for District 12. I think about it and never had the Games committee have to send one of these letters out to our district. It only took seventy-five years to put us on the map. Great.

Reaping Day is here and Henry and I sit on the stage next to the mayor and council. It's a little hotter today than usual and that makes this whole situation more uncomfortable. Effie shows up wearing all white, with bright blue heels. This woman I swear. I sink into my chair and prepare for the reaping. I look in the crowd and see that Prim, Thomas, Madge, Polly, and Gale are there in the crowds terrified for their names to be called. I see the nervous looks of the entire district afraid of who's getting sent next. Just because we had two Victors in a row, doesn't mean that three times will be the charm.

We watch the video and the mayor explains why we're here and so on and so forth. Then we pick the tributes for the 76th Annual Hunger Games. My heart beats out of my chest and I don't even realize I'm holding Henry's hand until I feel him squeeze mine. He's absolutely terrified that it will be someone he knows… especially if it's Polly. But he's physically shaking, harder than anyone else in the entire place, harder than some kids who have their names in the pool at least 50 times. He won't let go of my hand and it's turning purple in his grasp.

Effie clears her throat and says, "The girl tribute will be…" She shifts through the bowl a few times and picks a name. "Eleana McGuffey." Henry releases my hand and I give him a "hope-I-can-still-write-look". Eleana walks onto stage with her long brown hair flowing in the wind. She sheds no tears but you can see the panic in her eyes. She looks around the area but just looks down and waits for the male tribute to be called. I used to go to school with her and she always used to make drawings and decorate the various classrooms with them. She's beautiful really, with her olive toned skin and her hair curled and flying. She's wearing a stiff white cotton dress but she wears it like it's from the Capitol. I see her glance at me and I give her a quick nod but she doesn't look away. She just stares at me, baring into my soul it seems like and then quickly looks back down.

Effie walks over to the males and says "The boy tribute will be… Kaleb Bellamy." Kaleb looks up at his named being called but he doesn't look surprised. He's tall, very tall and walks up on stage like it's nothing. He gives a sly smile to what I assume is his brother in the crowd as he walks pass him. Kaleb and Eleana share a glaring stare that means so much more than what two tributes feel towards each other. I look at Henry but he's moved away. He's behind the stage, mumbling something to a Peacekeeper. All I hear is, "President Snow kept up his end. He expects to see you after the Games." Henry only nods and turns back to sit back next to me. The ceremony ends and there's a weird tension in the air.

A guard tells Henry and I we have an hour to say goodbye to our families and pack. We should prepare for at least a month and a half. I spend time with my friends and family but Henry spends his last moments arguing with Polly. We hear bits and pieces of "How could you do that?" and "Are you stupid!" and "I did it for us, baby." Eventually, the arguing stops and he leaves his house with a smile on his face and they share a powerful makeout before he leaves but the redness that remains on her face, tells me a different story. I lay in my bed with Thomas and he whispers, "Are you allowed to talk about the tributes with me… like before you get on the train?" I shake my head and say, "I don't think so. Then again I don't know." He snickers a bit and says, "You should've stayed in school man. Those are not going to be easy tributes to put up with." I shake my head confused but Thomas said, "Kaleb smiled when he got his named called. Who the fuck from District 12 smiles when they get called for the Games? Something's a little… off there. And did you see Eleana… you got a case on your hands. Good luck, love." He gives me a childish laughter and holds me for our remaining time together but I can't help but thinking what the hell he means.

We get on the train and we call Eleana and Kaleb to our car. I mention to Henry what Thomas said before we left, and it seemed like he was going to say something but they both walked in at the point. They both shared a forceful glare to each other and didn't break their glance as they sit down across from us. Henry leans over to me and says, "Probably a good idea to mention that they're exes. Really bad break-up. On and off for years before the final showdown." I shrugged and whispered, "They're kids how bad could it be?" Henry whispered back, "Like Gale and Madge… on steroids." I shuddered at the thought and looked back at my tributes but they were still glaring at each other. I cleared my throat awkwardly and said, "Ahem?" Eleana turned around to me and snapped, "What?" Before I could reply, Kaleb said, "Damn, still acting bitchy? All she said was 'Ahem'. Show some respect, brat."

Henry and I were completely still as the words started to ensue between them. "Don't tell me what to do! You're not the boss of me.", Eleana replied. Kaleb rolled his eyes and said, "Oh good, did you get that insult from your seven-year-old sister?" Eleana barked a laugh and said, "You act seven! You should be lucky you're even allowed to be graced in my presence!" Kaleb chuckles and says, "Oh please Princess! You ain't that special. I hope I don't catch a disease from sitting too close to you!" They continued to argue back and forth and I started to say something but Henry shook his head.

Finally, they both got up from their chairs and started yelling in each other's faces before walking away from each other through separate doors, still shouting fouls at each other. "I cannot WAIT to see you die you killed, you ungrateful, unintelligent, disgusting leech!", she screamed before she started to walk out the door. "Love you too, bitch!", Kaleb replied as he walked out of his. Henry and I sat back and looked at each other in completely distress.

"Well, them working as a team strategy won't work at all.", Henry finally said, sipping his tea. I shook my head and said, "They're probably going to kill each other before the Games even start. Henry, what happened to them?" Henry laid back and went into the story. Henry actually went back to school after he won his Games and knew almost everything. Kaleb and Elena had been on and off since they were thirteen, they were both eighteen now. Through their teenage years there had been a lot of cheating on both sides, including a various amounts of people we both knew like Thomas and Madge. However, Henry made sure to mention that this happened before those two got in their current relationships. It officially ended when Kaleb had convinced Eleana's younger brother to apply for more terasae and putting his name in more times in the bowl. Then once they got the food, someone robbed them. Eleana always believed it was Kaleb who did it and Kaleb was beyond hurt and pissed off that she would believe that. Soon, everything those two ever did to each other came out and it's been nothing but pure hate ever since. Henry even mention that they had to a science project together that ended in both of them failing because they refused to work together. After his story, I sat back and tilted my head back and sighed. Henry followed suit and said, "Katniss, what the hell are we going to do?"

 **A/N: So this is a shorter chapter than most of my other ones but I did try to give you two chapters in a 24-hour-span so I did! Hope you liked the inclusion of new characters as well. Sorry to tease you about Henry's whole thing, I know some of you are thinking about what he ended up agreeing too. Please leave reviews, suggestions, and commentary for this chapter. I love them and you all! xo**


	12. Chapter 12

Henry and I sat at our table waiting for Kaleb and Eleana to come to the table for dinner and to watch the other tributes before discussing their abilities. Effie was there and was extremely tense after we told what was going on between our tributes. Eleana walked in first, from obvious crying and scanned the room for Kaleb. She gave a quick sigh of relief as she wiped her face once more and sat down at the table. She leaned towards me and gave a quick apology for this afternoon and turned to her plate. Shocked at her manners, I figured I could at least work with her.

Kaleb followed, with no signs of being upset. He could be hiding it well though, like I did. He sat at the chair farthest from Eleana and greeted the rest of us quietly. I didn't want to talk and neither did Effie so Henry cleared his throat and said, "So as I'm sure you know to survive the Games you need to have a special skill. Do either of you have any special talents we could work on before the Games?" Eleana shook her head and said, "Not really. I'm not tall, or muscular, I can't run fast I just…" At that point she was near tears but she stifled them quickly and said, "I can learn quickly though." I gave her nod of encouragement and said, "There's always something. We'll figure it out." Kaleb sucked in his breath and said, "I'm pretty fast, I know that. Pretty strong too… just don't have any survivor skills yet." Henry smiled, probably ecstatic to work with someone who has strong too. We slowly dipped into our separate conversations of who could do what until a small bell went off, letting us know it was time to watch today's reaping events.

Not too many people caught my eye, except for the huge-ass volunteer tributes from Districts 1 and 2. However, Kaleb and Eleana weren't that much smaller than them. Eleana was sleek which means if she really tried she could run and climb. And Kaleb was huge but being around Thomas, Henry, and Gale all the time I couldn't really tell. He had some muscle but it was all from working not natural born ones like Revia had. I sigh as I think of my first fallen tribute but turn my attention back to the screen. No one really grasps my attention until we hit District 11. A huge boy, he had to be eighteen, whose facial features and stance reminded me so much of Charles. Henry sat back and looked at the boy closely and realized the same thing I did. From the announcers we learned that this boy, Chase was the first volunteer for the Games in almost fifteen years. And he was in fact the older brother of last year's runner-up Charles. "Perhaps trying to get a little redemption for his fallen brother!", one of the announcers said, with some laughter afterwards. We all looked at Henry then who was sucking his teeth so hard it was making creases in his cheeks and his was rubbing his fists together. I knew he was thinking that this guy was going to try to win the Games so he could see Henry and try to kill him. He got up from the couch we were all sitting on and asked an Avox for a phone. He went to his room and yelled in the phone for about ten minutes before he ended the call with a "Thank you." and came back to the room smiling. Terrified, neither Effie, our tributes, nor I asked him what that was all about. I told my tributes to go to bed early and so did I.

The next morning my tributes we're gone early to meet their stylists and stylist team. Since we were in the Capitol now, Effie had to leave and take care of some "escort" duties. With Henry and I just sitting there, I finally gained the courage to ask him, "What happened last night?" He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hand. He said, "Katniss… if I want you to know. I'll tell you, okay." I huffed almost offended and said, "Well you should be able to trust me! For heaven's sake, I was your mentor!" Henry winked and said, "Exactly, was. I won the Games too Katniss. Now we're on the same level. Don't forget that." He got up and started to walk back to his room. I started to say more, but he turned around and yelled, "KATNISS! Shut up please! If you ask me one more time, I will have to kill you, do you understand?" I froze, terrified in my seat as the words sank through my mind. Henry looked down, but didn't apologize and walked away.

After my tributes came back from seeing Cinna and Portia, Henry and I talked to them about the Games, how they work, and so on so forth. I told them about the Training Center and that they will find something they can do once they get there. To be honest, it wasn't a collaborative conversation as Henry and I wouldn't look at each other, and Kaleb and Eleana acted like the other didn't exist. We were a mess of a team, we just couldn't show it to the outside.

Henry and I both decided that we would spend our days here watching our tributes in the Game Center instead of socializing with other Victors. I pushed Henry to do so and that it would be great to get to know some of them but he just shook his head and said, " I'll get to know them when the Games start. For now, I want to focus on our tributes." We sat down in the little chairs above the Game Center. I saw Abigail, my friend and the District 9 mentor along with her husband sitting there and urged Henry to go sit with them. We introduced and reintroduced ourselves before we sat down and watched our tributes. Abigail leaned over to me and said, " Katniss, I don't have very much faith in this year's Games. Only a few people really seem like they'll give you a good show." I swallowed and nodded agreeing. There was a small pack of Career tributes from District 1 and 2, who let their allegiance be known to everyone. Of course, Chase from District 11. A small girl named Coh from District 3 knew what to do with a bow and arrow but besides that we had slim pickings. I became scared because I knew if the Capitol believed the tributes we're giving a bad show they would kill a bunch of them and leave the Games to a few good ones.

The days passed on and our team was falling apart by the minute. For some reason Effie was never there, Cinna and Portia were fighting, Henry and I spent as much time away from each other as possible, and Kaleb and Eleana screamed at each other every night, all night. Around the fourth day, when I knew that District 12's team was on the edge of the destroying itself I stood up in the middle of dinner and said, "Enough!" Everyone looked up at me and look confused. I sighed and said, "You guys… why are we acting like this? Our job here is to try our best to make sure we bring a tribute home. Eleana and Kaleb you two are so absorbed with making each other's lives hell, you haven't learned a damn thing the entire time you've been here." I turned to Henry and said, "I know we haven't been on the best of terms but we have to talk to each other if we want to bring home a Victor." I turned to Effie next and said, "And I don't know why you haven't been here. You're supposed to help the kids poise, and elegance, and all of that other stuff you taught me." Effie stiffened in her chair and looked at Henry and looked down. She breathed and said, "I've been taking care of some stuff with our…. government. But I promise to be here from now on." I saw Henry nod at her and I almost flipped our dinner table in frustration. Was Effie in on whatever was making Henry crazy as of late. Did this have to do with his promises to President Snow? I didn't know, and that was what scared me.

Kaleb and Eleana finally moved past their differences, well at least in front of us, and started to work on their skills. We learned that Eleana was very observant of her surroundings and could make a deadly trap within minutes. Kaleb on the other hand was stronger than I realized before and with enough practice he could probably have some force when throwing a knife or an axe. Day by day, we started to work together and eventually we became the team I knew we could be.

Before we knew it, it was time for evaluations. I looked back at our calendar and mentally counted the days but we were already here for two weeks. It seemed like we'd only been working for a week but that first week, my team and I did nothing but BS. After evaluations, it would be interviews, our final day, and then the Games. To be honest, no one was really prepared for this but we had to do what we could. I told Eleana to go through with a trap that would tumble her victim over onto a knife sticking through their skill. Henry told Kaleb to do his axe throwing but we both knew they weren't ready. We sank down in our seats at our hotel room and drank some alcohol as we waited for them to come back.

It was past ten and I had fallen asleep at the bar with Henry next to me. We were woken up by giggling and laughter and I rushed to wake up with shot glasses surrounding me. Kaleb and Eleana walked in… holding hands?... and laughing. I kicked Henry awake so we could look presentable to our tributes. They were smiling and I half slurred-half spoke, "How did it go?" Kaleb smiled and said, "It was awesome! I threw the axes just like Henry said, you know pushing your weight back to your left foot and swing back and I got all the damn dummies!" He gave Henry a high five that almost tumbled Henry over, partially because he was still drunk. Eleana spoke them and said, "I did the trap like you told me to Katniss. Except I messed up and put the rock in a different place. But then the dummy fell onto the rock and then the knife fell down and pierced the skull that way. I mean it's a bit more gruesome but they clapped after I was finished." She squealed in delight and then Kaleb squeezed her into a hug and kissed her cheek. The realization of what was going on was sobering me up and I asked, "Are you guys okay?" Eleana half-smiled and sighed, "I mean these might be my last few days and I don't want to spend them angry at Kaleb. So we figured we would work things out before…" She didn't finish her sentence and looked down. Henry said, "Well don't look at like that. You could win you know." Kaleb shrugged and said, "Yeah, but we both can't…" The sadness welmed over the room and they both went into one bedroom and closed the door behind them. I gave Henry a deep sigh and went back to drinking.

The next morning, Effie and her high heels were clicking the wood floors and was saying, "WHOOO HOO BIG BIG DAY TODAY!" I started to get out of bed, but then Effie came to my room and pushed me down and said, "Nah ah ah, today they're mine! And Henry's I suppose. Lay back down and get some sleep." She didn't have to tell me twice because my hangover was killing me and I didn't want to do anything but stay in bed all day.

Effie and Henry didn't come back until the early evening and explained that Eleana and Kaleb were on their way to their interviews and being styled right now. I gave a deep breath and realized I would have to be getting dressed up as well. In the middle of me picking out an outfit, Effie came in and sighed, "You'd think this whole time we've been friends, you'd pick up some type of fashion sense." She ran over to my closest and started throwing things at me to wear. I started to speak but she whispered, "Don't. We're friends again, okay…. to be honest we never stopped. But I need to warn you about Henry. And take that dress off, yellow is not your color." I nodded and quickly took off the dress as Effie threw me another one and started to look through the shoes as she spoke.

"I think he's working with Snow as a spy against the other Victors." I shook my head and said, "That's impossible, he hasn't even met most of them yet." Effie shook her head and said, "That's what I thought." She looked at me and grabbed my shoulders and said, "The Victors have been thinking about some type of rebellion against the Capitol, to stop the Games. The only ones who aren't in on it are you and Abigail because you're the newest ones. Henry is a spy to see what's going on and to see if there's any truth to these rumors. He's staying away from them now to not cause suspicion. He's not going to start spying until the Games start so he can hear their real feelings about the Games once their tributes start to die." I shake my head in disbelief and say, "He would never-" she stops me and says, "I'm sure you would 'never' kill Capitol people at night, but you did. I'm only warning because you need to watch what you say about the Games around him. He doesn't know which Victors are in the plot or not. And I know he cares about you and your friends but if it came down to giving you up to protect his family… I don't doubt him for a second." I nod and say, "How do you know all this?" Effie sighed and said, "I know someone on Snow's patrol. I looked into it because they said they were looking into Escorts as well." I shook my head and said, "What do we do Effie?" She looked at me dumbfounded and said, "We sit here and wait for this to be over dammit. If you warn anyone, you will look guilty and they will shoot you in a second, Katniss."

I can't deny that she's right and I want to help Henry or the Victors or just anyone but I couldn't do anything. Effie handed me another pair of shoes and said, "If you're thinking about… Haymitch is in on it too. But it's too involved now. That's why he made sure he didn't come this time." The realization hits me and I realized I was really left out on this. All the Victors knew, except me… and Abigail. But that means her husband was in on it too, how did he hide it from her? Would she get in trouble too if he got caught? I shook my head in distress and said, "What happens after the Games?" Effie sighs, handing me some earrings, "Well if he's finds anything, they'll arrest all the Victors responsible and charge them for treason. If they're found guilty… we'll they'll be executed. Can't have former Victor's being avoxes." I tremble at the thought of that many people dying. Then I have a realization, "If they kill a bunch of Victors, who's going to be left to mentor the Hunger Games tributes?" Effie replies, "Well at this point in time of our history every district has more than two Victors alive. If everyone… which I doubt… who is here is killed, there's at least one Victor in every district. They've been wanting to launch this investigation for awhile now, but for a long period of time District 12 only had one Victor. Just be careful Katniss." We hear footsteps so she says, "And that darling is FASHION!" I stand up and twirl around in my dress and say, "Thank you Effie." It's Henry's footsteps we hear as he comes to the door and says, "You guys ready to go?"

 **A/N: So I feel I owe y'all an explanation for my absence and this chapter. I wasn't I couldn't write it was because I lost my muse. I was sitting here trying to write and I couldn't. I almost actually deleted the story I was so lost. But I remembered to just write and write and then we got this long ass chapter. Second, I'm sorry if it seems like I rushed Kaleb and Eleana's time in the Capitol, their training. I really love these characters and hope you will grow to as well, but the whole Effie/Katniss ordeal and what's going on with Henry kind of took over my mind. I will not gloss over them again, I promise! Anyway, either the next chapter or the chapter after that the Games will start. For those of you who read and/or review, you have no idea how much it means to me! If you have any questions or confusion about the story, leave it in the reviews or PM me. As always, thanks for reading and leave reviews, suggestions, and commentary. I love them and I love you all. xo**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

I look Henry in the eyes for the first time it what seems like forever, and the outer of his eyes seem happy but deep inside I can sense the the sadness and fear deep inside them. Effie walks out first and meets Cinna and Portia outside the hotel room and starts talking about fashion and such. Henry grabs my arm and says, "Let's go Katniss." I take his lead and follow him to an elevator. It's just the two of us in there and for some reason he starts to tense up and tightens his grip on me. At first, I'm scared and then he leans into my ear and says, "I know you know. I'll protect you as much as possible but you need to stay out of my way, do you understand?" I only nod and then he pulls away the distance between us as the elevators open and we walk down to the area where we watch our tributes interviews.

Eleana goes first and she looks absolutely stunning, I almost gasp at her beauty. They give her long waves in her dark brown hair and there's tints of blonde in it. She's wearing a short red dress with gold around the neck line. Her makeup matches her olive skin perfectly with mixes of forest colors in her face. She smiles and waves to the crowd as they start cheering her name. For the first time we get to hear the evaluation numbers during their interviews so they can see the tributes natural reactions to their scores. Besides the Career tributes, Coh, the District 11 tribute Charles' brother Chase, and a girl named Zuma, the scores this year have not been up to usual standards. Henry and I both take a deep breath as they announce Eleana's score. An 8. I leave it out a sigh relief. Though there's better, the highest one tonight was a 9. Her interview was charismatic and believe or not, relatable? She tried to appeal to the people of the Capitol, talking about her love for the place and the fashion and the food. I wondered what angle she was pulling at but with Henry's smile plastered on his face and people in the crowd writing down her name, it must've been working.

Kaleb went on afterwards. His hair had been dyed or at least appeared to be an almost white blonde. It was slicked back and he was wearing a hot red suit with gold buttons. It really was a great color against his almost-Effie-pale-skin. They went to showing his scores and he got a 9. I smile with glee as people write his name down as soon as his score is announced. He plays on his skills and his wits on how to win. However, he seems slightly uncomfortable when they ask him about his home life. I guess no one has put two and two together about the relationship between Eleana and Kaleb, but to be honest, unless you really spent time with them who would know? And they were past the point of sacrificing themselves for each other. It was going to be a strange Games.

It's time for a final day of training and I spend three hours with Eleana and three hours with Kaleb. Henry and I will switch the tributes up in between times with an hour lunch. I see Kaleb first. I hadn't really gotten a chance to know Kaleb like I would like too. Haymitch says it's not good to get close with your tributes, but I like doing so. It makes me want to help them more and it helps them trust me more. Kaleb and I spent the first hour going over survival skills, finding food and water, etc. I let him know that not every backpack contains the same things but it's important to try and get one no matter what it holds. There will be axes there for him but it's not guaranteed how many there will be and he's not the only one going for it. We end up doing throwing practice for a bit before I finally say what's been on my mind since we started, "What's the deal with you and Eleana?" He sighs and says, "I don't know. I mean I love her but I can't stand her." He throws an axe and hits the target perfectly in the neck. "Maybe these Games are a good thing for us. After this we won't have to deal with each other anymore." I don't say anything because I'm too horrified by what he just stated. When he saw I didn't reply he says, "I know it seems morbid, but… we hate each other, but we can't live without each other. I don't think I could've spent the rest of my life though going back and forth with her however." I sighed and handed him a small knife, to see what he could do with that. I started to say, "If it comes down to the two of you…" I don't finish my sentence because he just shakes his head and says, "Then I'll try my best to kill her." He snickers a bit and mumbles, "I'm not stupid enough to die for her like Peeta di-" but then he stops when he sees the expression on my face. I've become frozen in where I was standing and he turns around and says, "I'm sorry Katniss I didn't mean to say that… I'm like really sorry, it wasn't your fault or your idea anyway, it just… sorry." I shake my head and brush it off. I can cry about it later, which I probably will. To make me feel better, I start to get to know him more and more and I opened up to him too. By the time, we were finished he had nearly mastered throwing knives as well as axes. It was time for our one hour and lunch but the tributes weren't allowed to see other. They ate their lunch in their rooms, probably handling their last day before the Games.

Henry and I sat at the main table and discussed our strategies to each other. I'll tell him what I learned about Kaleb and how he can throw knives now. I suggested they focus on that. Henry agrees and then leans and in whispers to me, "Eleana, knows how to use a bow and arrow." I look back confused and said, "When? Why didn't she tell us?" Henry continued, "It's her end game, to surprise the viewers and Gamemakers. Get her sponsors when she needs them and stuff. It's a good idea." I shook my hand and said, "She didn't practice the entire time she was here, how does she know she'll be good at-" He cuts me off and says, "You remember that deer that everyone got sick off of during my Games? She was the one who shot it. And someone cooked it incorrectly, that's why everyone got sick. Not cause it was a bad deer or someone shot it in the wrong place." He was grinning and humming to himself as I let the information sink in. I said, "Did you… know about this?" He shrugged and said, "No. But it was very hard for me to believe that she knew so much about traps and nothing about how to shoot. Work with her with shooting Katniss, today. She's almost as good as you." He winked as I stirred in my seat. No one was better than me at shooting in District 12, I was sure of that. Then again, people could've learned like I did. And I didn't really go into the woods unless I was extremely bored. She could've been there all along. I shrugged it off to Henry trying not to look more shocked than I probably already did and we continued our lunch with the discussion on the Games.

Eleana and I got to our evaluation room and I told her that I knew she could shoot and we could spend the next three hours practicing that if she wanted. She nodded and got a bow and arrow and aimed right for her target and hit perfectly. I was amazed and she smiled and said, "You know you were everyone's inspiration. Now, everyone wants to learn how to shoot." She shot another arrow and hit her target perfectly once again and said, "However I'm the only one good at it." I looked at her with astonishment as she did phenomenal with her shooting, in fact she was as good as me.

We finally took a break and sat down and talked a little bit more about survival skills. She whispered, "I'm so scared Katniss. I don't think I'm going to win." I chuckled a bit to rid of the tension and said, "Not with that attitude. You can shoot, you're small and fast. You're pretty so you'll get sponsors. You have a chance, everyone has a chance." She sighs and says, "I guess… I'm worried about Kaleb too. I mean… I would die for him if I had too. But I know he wouldn't do the same for me…. it scares me what would happen if we were the last two left…" Tears start to form in her eyes and I grab her and hug her. Probably strongly not recommended, to get this clsoe with your tributes, I patted her hair as she cried in my arms. I whisper to her, "I will do everything in my power to bring you home alive. And if you do everything in your power to win… we may bring home another District 12 Victor." She smiles slightly and asks if I can go over the first day with her again.

It's nighttime and the four of us; Henry, Kaleb, Eleana and I are in the elevator riding up to our hotel room. We're greeted by Effie, Portia, and Cinna who were waiting for us in the hotel room. It's the last night until the Games and we're all extremely nervous and terrified to say the least. The tributes are forced to go to bed to try and get plenty of sleep before the Games. I urge them to eat some food just in case they can't eat for the next couple of days. However, not to gorge themselves and become sick. That would be horrible to be sick the day before the Games.

All of the adults sit at the table and think about the Games. The stylists and Effie have both heard this arena will be extremely different than the last few years and very little water. However, that will stupid to let all the tributes die within of three days for lack of water. We discuss this more until it's time for everyone to leave and prepare for the next day.

The 76th Hunger Games are about to start and no one was prepared what was to come.

 **A/N: So I know this isn't the best chapter I've posted but I wanted to start the good stuff already! (The Games and Henry's spying and all the other stuff I have planned). In fact, I'm writing the next chapter as you read this and it will probably posted later on tonight or early tomorrow morning. Anyway, even this is short and crappy please leave reviews, suggestions, and commentary. I love them and you all! xo**


	14. Chapter 14

We are woken up a tad bit early than usual and told that the mentors must be rushed to a small meeting. The tributes will taken care of by your District's escort and respective stylists. I trusted our team with Eleana and Kaleb but I was still worried about what was going on. Henry and I rushed to the meeting which was being held in the mentor's room. I looked at Henry for an explanation but he was just as confused as I was. Unless, that's what he wanted me to think.

All of us we're thrown into the room and I saw Finnick, Johanna, Bette, Abigail and her husband, and the District 11 mentors, that Haymitch and I got to know but never their names. The head Gamemaker Seneca Crane along with a couple of guards that we're obviously provided by Snow walked into the room and walked in the middle of circle we all had formed. He cleared his throat and said, "Mentors, former Victors, we have just had to deal with an issue that we never had to deal with before. A girl tribute from District 10, Maria, committed suicide this morning by having a breakfast of nothing but peanuts, which she was extremely allergic too. Since today are the Games, we cannot get a replacement from District 10 in time. Does anyone have any suggestions of what we should do?"

Everyone turned to face the two District 10 mentors, two short black haired, pale skinned man and woman wiping tears from their eyes. They almost looked like brother and sister, very young actually. I wondered if they were crying from their fallen tribute or terrified of any consequences that we're coming to them. I obviously thought that too soon, because soon afterwards a tall, older man came storming in. It was… Driver? What was he doing here? He stalked towards the the two District 10 mentors and barely eyes me but acknowledges me with a small 'Hi.' He pulls out a knife and grabs the man from District 10. He looks him in the eye and asks, "Left or right?" The man shaking mumbles, "Left." Driver grabs his left hand and cuts off the last three fingers off his hand and says, "Please take care of your tributes from now on." Everyone gasps and shock and I find myself holding Henry in a very tight grasp, almost like a childlike hug. He does the same thing to the woman's fingers but on her right hand. He takes a small plastic bag and picks up the decapitated fingers and hands them both a cloth and says, "Wrap up your hand. An avox team will be sent her soon to take care of you." He stuffs the bag in his pocket and walks out, giving a small nod to Seneca.

Seneca takes a deep breath and says "I was not prepared for that…" and stops talking and looks down. Some of the mentors go check on the two District 10 mentors while others mumble the terribleness and a few, "this is why we need to end the Games." I felt Henry tense up behind me and he grabbed my hand and made my hand hit his thigh pocket where I felt a small plastic box with a button. He whispered, "Sorry, I had to do that. People are looking." Then he smiled. I was confused for a bit and realized people were looking away from me as hard as possible. I looked at Henry as he motioned me to look down into his pockets. When I did it was a tape recorder, with a little button flashing red. I turned away quickly, not wanting to cause attention. When I looked up more people were looking at me and looking away quickly. I looked down, did I have food on my shirt? Then Henry chuckled a little and looked down. I realized that he had me turn out his recorder in a way where it would look like we were flirting, preventing people from watching us. I snickered a bit too but then I saw the two District 10 mentors still holding their bleeding hands and realized this wasn't a laughing matter.

Seneca spoke up and said, "I guess we could go on with just 23 tributes. Explain that she actually did die before the Games." A few people nodded, including myself nodded that would work but someone said, "That'll cause a riot from the Capitol, if they're missing a tribute. District 10 will wonder why she's not there." Other nodded in agreement and we all sat there bouncing ideas off each other. Find an Avox that looks like her, but then if she wins, it'll be a big issue that we'll have to cover up. Some people said don't show her area in the arena and then say she died. But that would cause uproar from her District. After about ten minutes, we were out of ideas.

Then the doors swished open and a small man walked in. President Snow. I let out a barely audible groan that Henry had to nudge because people could be watching. And he was recording. Everyone stiffened. Some people even started to shake. At that moment, I had a feeling some of the other Victors had to deal with Snow for a much longer time and a much longer stake than Henry and I did. He stood next to Seneca and said, "Good morning everyone! I understand we have an issue with one of our tributes is missing?" He looked confused, but it was probably acting. Someone spoke up, Johanna actually, and said, "No sir, one of the tributes, the girl from District 10 committed suicide this morning." Snow gasped and put a hand up to his chest to show his shock. "Terrible! Who let this happen?" To be honest, no one really let it happen. How were her mentors supposed to know she was extremely allergic to peanuts? Even if they did, how were they going to keep twenty-four hour surveillance watch on her to see what she ate. The two District 10 mentors slowly held up their good hands. Snow put his hands on his hips and said, "Damn. How to solve this?" He thought for a bit and then snapped his fingers in amazement. "This may be a bit morbid for some of you." Then he started laughing and said, "Who am I kidding? There's nothing too morbid, I'm in a room full of killers." He continued laughing and urged Seneca to join in, who laughed nervously. The rest of us "killers" shifted uneasily. He sighed and wiped a tear from his eye as if he had laughed himself to tears.

He cleared his throat and said "We will take her dead- I mean deceased body and put her up on the platform. Then we will move the platform magnetically and make her body fall off so she'll set off the trap and explode. We'll have to do before time ends however." We all stood there mortified as the words kicked in. He looked around and motioned for some guards to bring in a rubber dummy filled with concrete and an old tribute platform to make sure the plan would work. The put a long metal stick under the dummy's back and used the platform controls to slowly push the dummy off the platform. Soon enough within four seconds, the dummy fell and exploded, not without hitting most of us with concrete. Snow apologized and then ushered the same guards to prepare the body. He made sure to tell Seneca to keep the camera off Maria and her 'dead eyes' until she exploded.

Snow then went around and said "Hello" to all the Victors. Some people cringed when he touched them while others went in for a hug. Finnick gave him a bitter smile and grit his teeth when Snow touched him. Johanna however went in for a full blown hug but rolled her eyes behind his back and mumbled something like "get off me". When he go to me, he pulled me into a huge hug and said, "My good friend Miss Everdeen!" I gave him a small dry smile and cupped his hands and said, "You're looking great sir." He smiled down at his outfit and said, "You think so. It's a sort of periwinkle blue. It was my son Demetri's favorite color." My heart sank down to my chest and everyone in the room, who now knew that Snow's son was killed, looking down at the floor. He saw Henry next and firmly shook hands and smiled. "How are we doing Henry?", he asked, almost inquisitively. "Just ready to start my first Games. As well as getting to know everyone." Snow didn't seem like he got the reference at first but then he nodded as he glanced down at Henry's pocket and saw the recorder. He flattered him saying, "Love your pants Henry." He snickered and said, "And they say people from 12 don't have good taste." Henry chuckled wryly and said, "There are always exceptions Mr. President." Satisfied with their interaction, Snow continued to walk through and say hello to everyone.

When Snow left and the guards had set up Maria's body, Seneca showed us to the our real mentor room. It was slightly upgraded and a bunch of food machines at the four corners of each room. There was a bathroom for every three districts that include a toilet, sink, and a shower with a tub. An Avox came by and handed each mentor a baggie with a toothbrush, tooth paste, a loofa sponge, a disposable razor, a bar of soap, and a shampoo. Seneca cleared his throat and said, "Since this year's tributes aren't as up to par skill wise as we've had in recent years, we've decided to make these Games a little longer. Which is why we've given you these options and supplies as you're stay here will not be the usual two and a half weeks." I sighed, and listened for the Mentor Room guy to explain the rules of being a mentor. After his speech, Henry and I sat down at our cubicle and showed him how to work the computer and what not.

After about an hour of becoming situated and such, the big screen came on and so did our little screens by our computers. I saw Eleana, hair pulled up in a tight bun and some makeup still on her face. Her eyes darted to look at her fellow tributes. They locked on Kaleb and they stared at each other for a good five seconds before turning away. Henry sighed in almost defeat as he saw the exchange. Next, thing we knew Maria's body was pushed over the platform and her body exploded. Blood was dripping everywhere, and the tributes we're all terrified. In fact, some kids including one of the Career tributes, Priya from District 1 and a boy from District 5 got spatters of her body all over them. They tried to wipe off as much as possible but paid attention back to the clock as the time did not stop.

A few moments later, the clock hit zero and Kaleb and Eleana looked at each other once more and ran to the Cornupica. Henry tensed up in his seat and reached for my hand, something he had never done before. However, the 76th Hunger Games had begun.

 **A/N: I know it's short but I want to start the Games with it's own chapter. Did you guys like seeing President Snow make another appearance? :D Probably not since no one likes Snow, lol. We're storming really bad where I live so my internet might be crappy for the next couple of days. However, I'll try to post as soon as I finish as always. Please leave reviews, suggestions, and commentary for this chapter. I love them and you all! xo**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

 **A/N: So I just realized that my last chapter I did not include what the arena looked like. I feel so bad cause I made up a real fire (for those of you who don't know 'fire' is slang for awesome lol) arena and didn't even include it! Sorry about that again! Let's get into the Games! Leave reviews, suggestions, and commentary! I love them and you all!xo**

As the tributes started to run to the Cornucopia I realized they were running for awhile. I looked around the arena to really take it in. It was the desert mountains. The Cornucopia was in the middle of the area and they were surrounded by dirt and sand covered mountains. Rocks and near dead vegetation surrounding every corner. There were a few caves I saw and there was a small lake but there was only one. I scanned around and saw a few desert animals like squirrels, rabbits, snakes, and lizards. Slim pickings I guess. There weren't many plants or trees and the ones that did appear didn't look edible. I looked back at the Cornucopia and the backpacks were bigger than last time. Probably more supplies for the tributes since they were in one of the worst arenas of all time.

Kaleb was one of the first people to the Cornucopia. Henry and I didn't realize he could run that fast. A small guy came behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kaleb rolled his eyes, mostly, and sighed. He flipped him around and snapped his neck within three seconds before he fell on the ground. Henry and I both jumped at the death we just witnessed. When in the hell did Kaleb learn to break necks? After that, the few tributes who had gotten there stayed clear of him. Kaleb casually walked around and grabbed two backpacks, one full of water bottles. Henry and I groaned at the same time, how come we didn't find backpacks with water already in them. Eleana had finally made it, and the first thing she eyed was a bow and arrows. However, the girl from District 1 Priya and her team, the boy from her District and both tributes from District 2, had eyed them too. Eleana was at a stand still for a moment and then a huge boy came up behind her and stood with her. It was… Chase?

What was this thing where District 11 and District 12 tributes always pairing up? I mean this was a staple for almost three years now and Abigail told me in her Games there was a similar alliance as well. Kaleb can behind them and handed Eleana a backpack not taking his eyes off the four Career other tributes. Though it wasn't an even match number wise with Chase and Kaleb it was more than fair. In fact, our team probably had a better chance of winning. Wisely, Priya motioned her team to back up and let Eleana have the bow and arrows. They ran off and grabbed some supplies and went to the mountains. Chase nodded to Kaleb and Eleana silently and left as well. There was a good four or five other tributes still in the Cornupica and Kaleb and Eleana took them all out. Fighting side by side, getting each other's backs, Kaleb threw axes as if they were baseballs and never missed. Eleana on the other hand was shooting a bow and arrow, much better than I doubt I even could, and killed her targets in an instant.

Henry and I sat there in shock and money by the thousands started pouring into our accounts immediately. Henry sighed and said, "It seems like every year District 12 tributes get better and better." I nodded in agreeance and started to look what we could send our tributes. A new item, a case of six plastic bottles of water you could send to your tributes. I thought it was to early to send anything, seeing it was just the first day but Henry was impulsive and grabbed the computer mouse from my hands and sent them a case of water. Just the two of them had taken over the Cornupica and were in walking distance of the lake. Henry reminded me the water wasn't clean and the Gamemakers didn't seem to provide any chemicals to clean the water.

A few days had passed and true to his word, Seneca was keeping the Games slow. There were over 15 tributes still left and it was day four. There was Kaleb and Eleana, the four Career tributes; Priya and Nate from District 1 and Riley and Bai from District 2, Chase from District 11, the girl Coh who always had my attention from District 3, a kid from Abigail's District Tenzin, and six more I couldn't remember. There we're a lot of standoffs and backing down, and the fellow mentors and I started to fear what the Gamemakers would do if the Capitol got bored.

Henry got up and started introducing himself to other mentors whose tributes had already died. I hated this new rule saying we had to stay in this damn mentor room, no matter if our kids died or not. It was probably a device by Snow so Henry could spy properly. I cringed in my seat fearing he would be caught. But he was charismatic, joyful, funny, like he wasn't in the middle of an important job for Snow. But soon enough, the laughter that was booming from his conversations turned into hushed whispers and pointing at screens. Henry only nodded at that point, neither agreeing or disagreeing. He couldn't jeopardize himself in his own investigation. But in deep in Henry's eyes he was hating every moment of this. He didn't want to turn these guys in. But he had to protect his family and friends. I knew the feeling all too well.

I decided to finally call Haymitch and try to see what was going on at home. I also wanted to warn him about what was going on with the Victors and to lose any contact with him but all the Capitol phones were wired and I didn't know how I'd do it without Henry and I both being arrested. He picked up and said, "You know what I'm mad I didn't join these year's Games. The ONE year I decide not to show up, our tributes our vicious killing machines! Did you call to brag to me about that? Because I don't want to hear it!" I laughed and said, "Yes I took time off to brag to you. I just wanted to let you know… throw out your phone." Haymitch snickered and said, "Why?" I sighed deeply and said, "There's a technology bug going around. It's messing with all of the Capitol's phones, only a matter time before it hits the Districts." This was true since Effie and Cinna had complained about having to get new phones and losing all their contacts. He started to say more but he must've just got it he said, "Okay, thanks for letting me know Katniss. I appreciate it."

A few more days passed and I learned of a new girl from Johanna's district, Zuma. She was good at knives too. There were only ten tributes left and Seneca seemed like he was trying to speed them up rather than slow them down. These Games weren't the best ones, but compared to the craziness of the 75th Hunger Games, nothing was going to able to compare.

Eleana was awake in the morning, letting Kaleb sleep for a few more minutes. All of a sudden they were being ambushed by the Career tributes, Pryia leading the way. Eleana was struggling to wake up Kaleb and get inside the Cornupica and get their defense from there. I started to bite my nails as Kaleb and Eleana were now two to four. Then to make matters worst, Henry came behind me and shook me to get my attention. He was out of breath and said, "I just got off the phone with Polly… T-Thomas is missing."

 **A/N: I know I suck for cutting it off here but we have a good amount of chapters left. I'll try to end as soon as the Games are over but no promises. :) xo**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

I couldn't remember to breathe for a few minutes, terrified for my tributes and terrified of what could've happened to Thomas. However, my duty was to my tributes first and I motioned for Henry to sit down next to me. Nate and Riley walked around the Cornupica and took the sides of it, guarding it with two swords. The two girls Bai and Priya stood in the front. Priya yelled, "You're surrounded lovebirds! Either starve to death or come out at fight." Kaleb fully awake yelled back, "You're going to stand out here in the open until we come out? Isn't that the best way to get fucking killed?" Nate retorted, "Or we could just come in there and grab you!" Kaleb snickered and said, "If you were going to do that you would've done it already." In that moment an arrow came from behind their shield.

Bai screamed in pain as the arrow hit her right in the neck. She fell to her knees and fell over and died. Her cannon went off and the Careers stood there in shock. Eleana yelled out purposely "I got one huh?" Kaleb laughed and said, "One down, three to go." Eleana made the sound to aim her bow again but the Careers ran off, yelling "We'll get you two soon!" Kaleb and Eleana went to the lake to get some more water while the hovercraft went to pick up Bai's body.

Since the audience was probably satisfied with another death, the Gamemakers we're probably satisfied for today. However, Chase found one tribute that I couldn't remember and killed him with his bare hands. I almost forgot about him and how much of a threat he could actually be. After a few minutes, I turned my attention back to Henry and asked about Thomas. Henry, eating a hamburger, wiped his mouth and said, "I was on the phone with Polly to check on her and the baby and she said Thomas has been missing for five days. No one's seen him or heard from him. Candice has been going around the whole District, and even went into the woods. Nothing. Haymitch was hopeful for the last few days but… he started drinking again. People still think he's alive though since they haven't found…" He choked on the last words, "His body." I riled in my seat as the room became fuzzy. I woke up laid down on the floor by a bathroom with Finnick, Abigail, and Henry surrounding me. "Is she okay?" "Yeah, she just passed out." "What happened?" "She just got some bad news from home." I tried to sit up and blink a bit and wonder where I was. But the familiarity of the dark room and the food machines reminded me where I was. In the mentor room, in the Capitol. A mentor for these stupid Hunger Games. And Thomas… my Thomas was missing.

I was helped up back to my chair as some more commotion happened on screen. Kaleb was by himself, hunting for anything for them to eat. They had ate all their food in their backpack and their alliance, Chase was no where to be found. He ran into the girl Zuma from Johanna's district. Johanna give me a quick look, knowing that Kaleb was a threat. Zuma hadn't killed anyone yet, but she was smart I'll give her that. She looked more than well-fed and had clearer skin than any of the other tributes which meant she was taking very good care of herself. Kaleb stood there for a minute, confused on what to do. He wasn't injured but he did look a little weak. If he survived this, I decided that I would send him and Eleana both some food. Zuma slowly grabbed a sharpen stoned she got from the caves and charged at him. Johanna and her mentor both rolled their eyes in the air and looked to the ceiling. Kaleb nor the rest of us were prepared for her to actually knock him down.

If you actually got a good look at her she was extremely well built and her brown hair was short, and curly so it stayed a good ways from her face. They wrestled on the ground for a bit but Zuma ended up getting the advantage. She gave him what one could call a punch but it hit him in his jaw so it did cause some damage. Well stunned, she didn't seem like she knew what to do and she had lost her spear in the tumble. She reached into her jacket and pulled something hard. She pulled a strap of some sort. It was her bra strap. She punched Kaleb again and wrapped the strap around his neck and started choking him. He started to kick and push but his mind had one way track of continuing to breathe. However he pulled up enough strength to punch her straight in her pelvis. Zuma fell over crying out in pain and tried to crawl away as Kaleb caught his breath. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back to the area they were at.

He grabbed her neck and held her in his grasp. He attempted to snap her neck but she was bulging out her neck muscles to keep him from doing so. Realizing they were on a mountain, Zuma tripped Kaleb and he almost fell down the mountain. Realizing her plan was working, she tried again and this time he did fall. However, in the last second he grabbed Zuma by her hair and brought her down with him. When they landed, Zuma hit her head on a rock and started bleeding from her temple. Her cannon went off before Kaleb even had a chance to get up.

His back was in some pain but he had won. He looked around and found a rabbit and stepped on it before it could get away. He grabbed a hold of his back and limped back to Eleana.

There was only a few tributes left ; Kaleb, Eleana, Tenzin, Chase, Priya, Nate, Riley, and Coh. The Gamemakers made a small earthquake which scared the hell out of the tributes but it was designed to make the arena smaller and drag the tributes closer together. The bets were going on in the Capitol and people were pretty sure either Chase, Priya, or Kaleb was going to win. I still thought it was a little too early to call but Henry shared the same sentiments as the Capitol. Henry was becoming more timid and kept mostly to himself when it was just he and I. However, when it came to everyone else he was a chatter box. It took me a couple of days, but then I realized he was avoiding talking to me so he wouldn't have anything on me.

The Gamemakers made a poisonous snake mutation that moved as fast as a lizard and whose venom was 20x more powerful than a rattlesnake. It took Nate out of the picture. Slowly Kaleb and Eleana started distancing themselves from each other and around the fourteenth day in the arena they split supplies and went their separate ways. I wanted to just tell them to stay together until the end but Henry mumbled to me that they don't want to be the last two standing. Remembering what they had both told on me on their last day in Training I didn't want that either.

The next day, Priya and Riley turned on each other. They were the only ones left from their little Career Pack and they really hadn't liked each other since the beginning. They started arguing about how the hell they let two kids from District 12 run them over and started blaming each other for the deaths of Bai and Nate. Soon enough, Priya slapped in the face. Though, she was smarter and sort of the lead of the Career group, you could tell she instantly regretted it. Riley was eighteen, well over six feet, well over two hundred pounds, and could easily kill her. He grabbed for a neck and she slashed his arm with a small axe. She started to run and even called out for some help, but in reality who in the hell was going to help her? He finally caught up to her and got her into a headlock and started choking the life outta her. However she kicked her legs up, so high, she kicked him in the face.

Everyone in the room gasped, shocked by her strength. She must've done gymnastics or something to be that flexible. Her mentor clapped his hands and sighed with pride. Priya kicked Riley in the stomach at that point and elbowed him on the back of his head. All of a sudden, Eleana came up from behind and stabbed him in the armpit. The blood squirted from his body and he was dead within the minute. Priya started to thank Eleana but she held her hand up and said, "Don't think about it." She started to run off until she ran head to head with Tenzin.

He was tall and muscular and could easily kill both girls. Priya and Eleana exchanged a glance and charged at Tenzin head on. However, they didn't see Kaleb, behind a boulder looking from the distance.

 **A/N: So I usually don't post twice in one night, especially only hours apart. But I felt really bad about how I left the last chapter, kind of on a cliff hanger. And the chapter was short too. Anyway here's another one! I kinda didn't want to much drama in this one, just what's going on in the Games. Btw, for those of you who are probably confused on why Eleana stabbed Riley in the armpit, the armpit contains a major artery and once stabbed can make the victim bleed out extremely and die quickly. (A little medical fact for y'all). Back to the story, we're down to only a few characters, in reviews comment on who you think will win (just in case you forget the tributes left are Eleana, Kaleb, Chase, Pryia, Coh, and Tenzin). Also, let me know what you think happened to Thomas. Is he dead or still alive? I love all your reviews, suggestions, and commentary and I love you all! xo**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Tenzin grabbed the sword he was holding and wrapped his fingers around it tightly. He looked back and forth between the girls to see was his biggest opponent. He grabs for Eleana first but she turns around and starts running at full speed. However she's not as fast as him and grabs her and starts choking her from behind. Priya stands there for a moment not sure whether to help Eleana out or run for her own safety. I hear one of mentors, yelling for her to run. She looks around for a moment as to see if she can find something to help, but it's useless.

Priya starts to run and she runs into Kaleb behind the boulder. She almost speaks but he punches her in the face and holds his hand over her mouth. She attempts to fight but it's no use. However Kaleb is not showing any signs of trying to kill her. She lays there for a moment and then stares back to Eleana and Tenzin. Henry leans over to me and whispers, "What is Kaleb doing?" Frankly, I have no idea. I turn my attention back to Eleana as she struggles to get out of Tenzin's grasps. She kicks him in the stomach from behind which doesn't do much damage but Tenzin releases his hold on her. She starts to scramble up and runs as fast she can. Tenzin however finds a small knife on the ground and throws it at her.

I hear Abagail give a frustrated groan as she mentions to her husband that he cannot throw knives. She rolls her eyes as the knife barely swishes by Eleana. She bends down to pick it up and throws back at Tenzin. She's not the best thrower either however it gets him in the knee. She runs back over to him and kicks him in the head as he's kneeling from the pain. The knife still in him, he falls over, pushing the knife further into his skin. He cries out in pain, as Eleana starts to stomp onto his neck, trying to break his windpipe. She's too small however, and not causing enough damage to kill him.

Tenzin reaches down for the knife in his knee, knowing it will injure him badly if he pulls out. He pulls it out frantically and stabs Eleana in the foot with it. Backing up in pain and holding her own foot, Eleana falls back. The camera pans back to Kaleb and Priya still behind the boulder watching everything happen. Tenzin gains his last little strength and pulls the knife out of Eleana's foot and pushes her down. She starts to crawl away as Tenzin snatches her by her leg and drags her body towards him. He lays her down on her back and takes the knife and slashes her throat. He stabs her a couple of times in the chest and her cannon goes off. Henry and I sit in shock as the blood continues to pour from her dead body.

Kaleb hears the cannon and tears fill his eyes with anger and pain. He gets off the ground from holding Priya down and starts walking towards Tenzin. However, Priya tries to take advantage of Kaleb's one track mind and pulls him back towards her. She almost capitalizes on her opportunity but Kaleb is too mad and upset to deal with her. He grabs her by her neck with both hands and chokes her as hard as possible. She kicks up and attempts to scream and wriggle away but soon her body stops moving and her once beautiful face is marked with an almost blue skin and her eyes bulging out of her skull. Kaleb throws the lifeless body on the ground and another cannon goes off.

Tenzin, still attending to his wounds, turns around as he hears the cannon so close by. He struggles to get up and starts looking around. He frantically turns around and reaches up for his sword as he gets into a barely standing fighting stance. Kaleb is too fast and too mad however and swings an axe at Tenzin. He gets him right in the middle of his neck, representing how Tenzin killed Eleana. Tenzin falls to his knees as he tries to grab the axe from his neck. Kaleb comes from the distance now and walks up to Tenzin on his knees. Tenzin is frantically trying to stay alive but Kaleb eyes show nothing but revenge burning through them. He rips the axe out his neck and Tenzin is fading faster as the blood that was filling up his lungs is now pouring out of his neck. Kaleb uses all his strength as a tear falls from his eye and swings the axe into Tenzin's neck one more time. Tenzin's head falls off the rest of his body.

Everyone in the mentor room, including the Mentor speaker gasped. A couple of people like Abigail and I, screamed. I want to think that there has been a beheading before in the Games, but from the reaction of some of the older Mentors, I'm guessing this was a first. Kaleb took a deep breath as the cannon went off. He walked over to Eleana's body and held her for a moment before the tears started falling. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "I love you so much Eleana…" The rest of his words were so quiet, they were only for her dead ears.

Still holding her, Coh was now walking on the scene seeing the dead bodies of Priya and the headless body of Tenzin. She jumped at the sight and started to leave. She saw Kaleb still whispering to Eleana and backed up a bit and ran off. When she came back she was holding Eleana's discarded bows and arrows. She looked nervous but she wasn't big and she knew if she went at Kaleb head on she wouldn't make it. She aimed the bow and arrow straight for Kaleb. It hit him right in the back of the head. He turned around quickly to see who did it. He saw Coh, mostly in shock that she had shot him in such a perfectly area. He fell down right next to Eleana's body and stopped moving as the blood started pouring from his head. He used his last movements to reach for Eleana's hand and wrap it around his own. He smiled and then his cannon went off.

Coh knowing the only guy left was Chase and he would be over here soon to see what happened with the continuous cannons going off, she rummaged through Priya's things and Tenzin's and the surrounding area to grab as many supplies, weapons, and food as her small hands could carry. When she got to Kaleb and Eleana she slowly moved around them not moving their bodies but grabbing a small knife from Kaleb's side. She took what she could and ran up to a cave in the mountain.

The hovercraft finally came picking up the bodies of Tenzin, Eleana, Kaleb, and Priya. Henry wiped a quick tear from his eye and stomped his way to one of the bathrooms ignoring everyone in sight. I sat in small depression knowing that I failed. I was unable to bring one of my tributes home. I gave myself some type of positive solace as I hoped that Kaleb and Eleana had found each other on the other side and we're happy and together. I remember his words, "... maybe this is the best thing for us… I can't live with her or without her."

After everything settled down, it was very early morning and the sun was just about to rise. Chase had been walking around the edge of the mountain looking for the last tribute. He seen in the night sky that there was only one left. Coh gathered her supplies in her cave, thinking and brainstorming a way to beat someone who had at least a foot and a hundred fifty pounds on her. Coh walked out of her cave for some reason and she bumped into Chase. He backed up and they stared at each other for a few moments before charging for one another.

 **A/N: So I know you guys probably hate me for killing off such awesome characters that I created (ex. Kaleb, Eleana, and Priya) in one chapter. You're probably wondering why I left Coh and Chase as the last ones, especially when I haven't talked about Coh that much. Don't worry I still have a lot left up my sleeve. ;) I'm sorry if I killed anyone you thought was going to win. Please don't hate me and come back next time I update. Please leave reviews, suggestions, and commentary. I love them and you all! xo**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Coh was knocked flat on her ass within a second from contact with Chase. She tried to get up but Chase kicked her down again. I think Coh knew she wasn't going to win, but she wasn't giving up without a fight either. In the middle of the room, the two District 11 mentors along with Bette and his female mentor sat at a long table waiting for the end of the Games. Like last year, one would go home with a Victor and the other one, with nothing just like the rest of us. Henry entered the room again from that time, his eyes a fleshy red. Probably from crying. He ignored me and just sat down next to me and leaned back watching the Games. I wonder what was going through his mind right now. That he had been in that same exact position a year ago, knowing he was only one kill away from going home.

Coh had stabbed Chase successfully in his shoulder making him crouch over, holding in the pain. She kicked him in the stomach and then stomped on his back twice, trying to break it. She ran inside her cave and looked for something to kill him instantly with. She settled for a throwing axe, and ran back outside to get Chase. There was a stain of blood on the ground where they had been wrestling but there was no Chase. She started to panic and deep hyperventilation. She was going to give herself a panic attack.

Chase took advantage of her panic attack and came up behind her and squeezed her neck. She eventually got out of it, with strength none of us thought she could posses and kicked him in the balls. She started running, but where was there to run? This was the end of the Games. She sighed and turned back around just to find a standing tall Chase behind her with a rock in his hand. A huge, chipped off an old boulder kind. She gasped, but that was all she could do as Chase went in and smashed the rock into her skull. Coh fell over instantly, hitting her head on the ground. Chase got over her and beat her head with the rock until he heard the cannon. The Gamemaker, Seneca Crane came over the announcer and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, you're Victor for the 76th Annual Hunger Games CHASEEEEEE BARRRRRTONNNNNN!"

The District 11 mentors, got up and cheered, hugging each other. Someone mentioned that I hadn't had a Victor in almost twenty years. Henry cringed in his seat as they were rushed to the Hovercraft to meet Chase. Henry and I went around one more time after everyone was talking about the Games and giving each other condolences to our fallen tributes. I started to become depressed as I saw the sadness in some of the mentor's eyes, who thought they would be able to bring at least one tribute home.

Two big men came into the mentor's room at that point and forcefully grabbed Henry and started to pull away. Even though he wasn't really fighting back, I reached for him and yelled, "Let him go! Where are you taking him?" Three other men, much smaller however, came in and grabbed me and Abigail along with her husband. Now it was time for me to really panic. I started kicking and screaming, yelling for me and my friends to be let go. Abigail and her husband whose name I found out was Bradley, didn't really protest as much as I did, though they were scared too. I saw the looks of the other Mentors looking at us, scared for our futures.

We went through two double doors and through a large hallway. The whole time I was yelling, kicking, clawing away from the man dragging me to whatever we were going on. Eventually he stopped, and picked me up and carried my fireman style. I started to yell more empty threats and Henry gave a deep sigh and said, "Katniss, please shut the fuck up. If we're not in trouble, you're doing a lot of yelling for nothing." Abigail spoke then and said, "And if we are in trouble, you're making it worse for all of us." I started to open my mouth to say more, but I just pouted and tried to make myself as heavy as possible on this man's shoulder.

We entered a room and Haymitch was there. He was wearing Capitol clothes, and he was actually shaven. He looked very different from the Haymitch, Henry and I had been hearing about the last couple of days. However he looked older and the bags under his eyes had turned to wrinkles. What had we missed? Haymitch sighed when he saw the sight of us and nodded to Abigail and Bradley. We were all forcefully sat down in plastic chairs but I was tied down by a belt for fear I would try to escape. "Escape where?", I retorted. "I live 3,000 miles away where am I going to go?" The man said nothing but tighten the grip of the belt around my waist.

President Snow came in after a couple of minutes. He smiled out of the four of them and then frowned at me. "I'm guessing they'll think you'll escape since you're tied down, Miss Everdeen." I smiled and said, "They expect me to get a car and drive back to District 12." My four friends looked at me with absolute fear as if Snow was going to cut off my head then and there due to my choice of words. However, Snow just laughed, a real one, and said, "I suppose the belt is a bit ridiculous." He walked around us and noticed that Bradley's elbow was scuffed and bleeding. He grabbed and asked him, "What happened?" Bradley shrugged and said, "Must've happened when we got drugged here."

Snow gave his guards a sharp evil look and screamed, "I told you to bring them to me, not drag him here like animals! No wonder Katniss put up a fight!" Then he slapped the guard who was dragging me across the face and exclaimed "You fools! Our Victors are Panem's most prized possession, besides the royal family of course, you dragged them to me like savages!" One guard spoke up and said, "But sir, you said the Victors were-" Snow cut him off and said, "I know what I said about the OTHER victors. But these five I wanted protected and brought to me at least decently. Remove yourselves from my sight now." Another guard started to say something about protecting the President but Snow raised his hand and said, "Stay outside then."

The guards, with sad faces, walked outside of the door and stayed in front. Snow turned his attention back to us and smiled. "My prize Victors.", he started, gleaming at all of us. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've gathered you here. It was a belief of mine that some of the Victors, mentors or not, we're comparing against Panem and myself to end the Hunger Games. How horrible!" He looked down almost in shame as if this was the worst possible thing. "I've had a spy, go around the Mentor's room, gathering information and any conspiracies I could find." Henry stiffened in his seat, he didn't look like he was breathing. Bradley spoke up and said, "You had someone spying on all the Victors to see if they were in on the plan to stop the Games." Snow just nodded. Bradley asked, "May I ask who was your spy?"

Henry almost choked on air but blamed it on a cold. Everyone ignored him however as Snow said, "No one special, an Avox man who brought coffee and beverages to you all during the Games. He also tapped into phone conversations as well, which explains why Haymitch is here." Henry's face showed relief however Haymitch squirmed uncomfortably and said, "Well President Snow, forgive me, but I don't think anyone in this room is part of a conspiracy." Snow nodded and said, "I know that. With my tapped phone conversations and my spy recording conversations, you five are the only Victors I am sure who is not guilty. Unfortunately, I still have thirty five other Victors that are still in question. There's a few who are still alive, old old Victors. I doubt they're involved however."

I gave a sigh of relief and said, "So you gathered here to tell us, we're not in trouble?" Snow chuckled and said, "Sort of. You've also been brought here so I can return what I've taken from you." We all looked confused so Snow explained.

"You see in this situation, I tended to go a little "guilty until proven innocent" justice style. I believed all the Victors we're against me. I see now that wasn't the case. However, if they were, I would have to punish the Victors. Of course, I wouldn't kill them, though we have many Victors, I do love them. And killing Victors would cause uproar not only in the Districts, but also in the Capitol. If you haven't noticed, you all are very popular here." We all nodded in agreement, mostly relieved that none of our friends aren't going to be killed. I thought about the conversation I had with Effie, maybe she was wrong. Snow continued, "And I was thinking about making those guilty Avoxes. But could you imagine Victor Avoxes?" He started laughing and said, "How would that look? Anyway, I decided that those guilty I would just take something very important away from all of them. And since I thought everyone was guilty… well I'm sorry."

Still confused, we turned to the wall that Snow pointed us too. The wall slid away and we all jumped at the concrete wall moving. It showed various glass rooms holding people. That's when my heart started beating. Soon the glass rooms started moving when Snow called to the intercom saying, "Show me District 9." Bradley and Abigail braced themselves for the worst, holding each other. When the glass rooms stopped moving, a small little girl, only about three years old was standing in there. She was crying and screaming banging the glass doors yelling, "Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" The next thing I knew Abigail was running to the glass trying to kick it in. Snow walked over to her and said, "That's not going to work Miss Abigail." She glared at him and then kicked the glass again. Bradley came up behind her, tears streaming down his face, pulling her away from the glass. He quietly whispered, "What did you do with her?" Snow shook his head and said, "I just left her in a room with nothing to do. It's the best torture I could think of for a toddler. She was always fed and cleaned if that's what you mean. You can have her back now." Snow pressed a button and the glass door opened. The small girl ran into her parent's arms so fast, she nearly knocked Abigail over.

As the family reunited, Snow turned to Haymitch, Henry, and I explained to us that the one person in the rooms affected all of the Victors of that District. Snow said that the little girl whose name was Maddie, was Abigail and Bradley's daughter and the older Victor from District 9's was Bradley's father, making her his granddaughter. When Snow asked for District 12, the three of us tensed up and our hearts probably dropped. Who the hell could he have gotten that would hurt the three of us? I tried to think through people in my head he could've taken but before I guessed it, I saw who. A tall teenage boy who was almost pale white and bleeding from the side of his neck and stitches done over and over. Just like the Avox chef I saw that night so long ago. And just like him, he didn't have much life in him either. And Snow got the perfect person, someone whose disappearance and pain would hurt all of us. Henry's best friend, my boyfriend, Haymitch's son… Snow had Thomas.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. And for such sadness in this chapter. But the Games are over and we found Thomas? That makes it better right? :D Probably not. I have a few more chapters left, so I'll see you guys soon! Please leave reviews, suggestions, and commentary for this chapter! I love them and you all! xo**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Thomas' face was bloody and beaten just like the rest of his body. The stitches on his neck didn't even seem to be doing anything because drips of blood were still pouring out. His once hazel eyes were almost black which made him look almost terrifying compared to his almost paper white skin. He was thinner, in fact so thin his cheek bones were sticking out more prominently than the Capitol women do when they put makeup on. Haymitch banged the glass door and yelled, "What did you do to him?! Why is he half dead!?"

Snow almost fiddling with his thumbs said, "We had cause to believe that you and your fellow District 12 mentors were also in on this conspiracy." He took a breath, "With everything we've asked you to do over the years, Haymitch… along with Miss Everdeen and Henry's missions, I assumed the boy knew way too much." Haymitch said nothing but pressed his face into the glass door, staring at his son. Henry and I exchanged a look and looked away. It was our fault that Thomas was here. Not only was he good bait when it came to the conspiracy, but he knew everything that the Capitol had done to us. For years, Haymitch had probably Thomas everything that had happened to him, my emotional self couldn't keep my problems away from him, and Henry probably trusted Thomas with everything he had to do. I mean he could've told Polly, but we all remember how that went when he finally did. Polly wasn't good at taking hard news.

Haymitch finally tore away from the glass and said bitterly, "Can we take him home?" Snow shook his head and said, "I don't suggest it. He's in critical condition as you can see." Haymitch's eyes almost turned as black as Thomas' and he balled his fist into his pockets before it landed into Snow's jaw. I quietly asked, "Can you tell us what you did to him?" Snow looked at me and said, "Simple torture. See if he knew anything. He didn't." Just left the explanation like that, nothing more. Henry gave a deep sigh and Snow said, "I'll let you see him now."

The glass doors open ever so slowly and reveal Thomas. He's breathing hard trying to keep his heart going, probably. Haymitch pushes past me and Henry so hard I fall into Henry. He rushes to grab Thomas. Thomas blinks his eyes a couple of times and looks and sees Haymitch. His eyes go wide and says, "Oh shit I did die. Dammit." Haymitch looks confused and says, "Son, what are you talking about?" Thomas rubs his eyes and says, "D-dad? Fuck… you look old as hell. I thought you were grandpa and I had died. Let yourself go I see." He started laughing but it hurt his chest. Haymitch smiled a bit and said, "I look like Grandpa?" Thomas nodded and said, "I know he died before I was born. But you look like how I always imagined he would look if he lived. Still, wanna explain why you look 95?" Haymitch chuckled and said, "Well I was worried about you."

Thomas shook his head and said, "Even if I was dead, you can't let yourself go. You know how Mom is about appearances." He looked down at his shirt and said, "You know she would be mortified to know that I almost done in a torn gray shirt. GRAY! Oh, you would never hear the end of it." Thomas started laughing and so did Haymitch. That's what I loved about Thomas, he had a sense of humor no matter what happened to him.

He looked over Haymitch's shoulder and say Henry and I standing there. He clapped his hands and sarcastically said, "The gang's all here! Well don't just stand there like I'm a piece of art at a museum you can't touch!" He gave me a sly smile and said, "I know how much you love to touch me, Katniss." He laughed again and said, "Come on over here, don't be shy. I haven't had human interaction with someone not trying to kill me for weeks." We all stopped smiling at that point as Henry and I walked over to Thomas. Thomas sensed our uncomfortable and said, "I swear you guys are so weird. You win the Hunger Games, you're perfectly fine. See a teenage boy near death, oh no we gotta be all sad now. Stop being such babies!" He rolled his eyes as I wiped a tear from my face as I hugged him.

Thomas sighed and said, "They usually don't cry until the person is actually dead you know." Henry sighed and said, "But Thomas you look so…" Thomas raised his head up and said, "I think I look great. You see this super pale skin and this skinny body and these caved in cheekbones. I bet you there's 100 Capitol women just dying to look like me." He called to Snow who had been standing there awkwardly and said, "Snow! You can come over here too…"His request was stopped by some more coughs and touching his neck to see more blood had been pouring out. "Or you could take me to a hospital. So I don't die or whatever."

Snow nodded and called for emergency services and a special hospital. He looked to three of us and said, "You have to go back to the mentor's room for now. See the newest Victor. I will have you see Thomas when he's done. Then you can all go home." I gestured to all the other people who were in the glass rooms and asked what would happen to them. Snow just said, "You'll see soon enough."

We went back to the Mentor's room without Haymitch, he ended up staying at a hotel. Chase had just come out of surgery and was about to greet all the Mentors. We stood in two lines and spilt in the middle so we could face him and give him congratulations and a handshake personally. Because we were District 12, Henry and I were in the last in both lines. Chase came through the doors, holding his arms high. He was a little limp but there was a grin on his face.

Everyone, including myself which I felt bad about, cheered for him and shouted congratulations and welcome to the Victor's pool. We did this Henry as well, but all I remembered his following behind him, smiling so hard my face hurt, as everyone clapped for him. Just as the two District 11 mentors were doing now. After this, he'll be taken to prepare for his interview and to be crowned Victor.

I glanced at Henry now and he was looking at Chase dead on. He was clapping but his face was pure… anger or fear? I don't know. Did he have resentment against a new Victor? I mean I didn't have any, then again the person who came after me was my tribute. I'm sure Abigail didn't feel any against myself. I sighed and kept clapping. Chase finally got down to me and he gave me a nice big smile and returned my handshake. Then he turned and faced Henry.

It was like Henry was expecting it, because he blocked the hit with his arm. Chase had turned around and swung at Henry. Everyone stopped in their tracks and the room became silent. Chase shocked that he missed his first punch went for another one and succeeded. Chase took advantage of a stunned Henry and popped him in the jaw and then in the stomach. Henry hunched over still, grabbed Chase by the neck and started choking him. I tried to tell him to back off but Henry told me, "Shut up Katniss." Chase got out of the choke hold and they went to blows. In reality, Henry was only defending himself but he was going a little too hard for my taste. Various individuals tried to pry them apart but they often just got pushed away or in Finnick's and Bradley's case, punched. Henry finally got control of Chase and spoke to him.

"I know you're pissed at me. But it's not right. I didn't kill your brother for sport or because I had something against him. I had to do it. And if you remember the Games correctly, I almost lost." Chase shook his head and said, "You think it's been easy back home. Charles was my family's provider, the only one who could actually bring money into the home that would last longer than a day. You took that away from us! We nearly starved." Henry shook Chase and yelled, "It's not my fault he was reaped! If I had any control over this whole situation, I wouldn't have even been in the Games."

Chase pushed Henry off him and said, "You had no regard for what you did! All you cared is if you got home!" Henry rolled his eyes and said, "Like you didn't just do the exact same thing!? Like literally six hours ago! I had to go home, okay. I had a mother, a father, a sister, a wife, and a son waiting for me. I'm sorry about Charles, but he would not feel any moral quandary or remorse if I would've died!" Chase slapped Henry and said, "You don't know that! You didn't know him or anything about him!" Henry, finally fed up, punched Charles in the face so hard he fell over. "DUDE. GET OVER IT. You can't be mad that I took away your brother. How about you? What if Coh had a family take care of?" Chase didn't say anything so Henry said, "Yeah the girl you just killed. Her name was Coh. And you killed her. She was someone's daughter, sister, best friend too. But do you feel bad? No because all you did was win the Games so you could come avenge your brother?"

Chase stood there for a minute and said, "You can't say in my situation you wouldn't feel the same." Henry sighed and said, "I can't. Before this. But after going through the Games and winning them? I wouldn't feel the same way. All those kids I had to kill… the people that I knew that had died… I didn't want to hurt let alone kill anyone in my arena. And it's haunts me that out off all those great people I was the one who got out. And even though you're upset about your brother, you feel the same way."

Everyone had been listening and watching the ordeal between them. I felt myself wipe a tear from my eye and a couple people sniffed. All Victors probably felt that way, unless they were psychopaths of course. Chase gave Henry a final shove and walked out of the Mentor's room with his two Mentors following behind. They were stopped by an army of about seven men, wearing Snow guard uniforms.

A woman, who was short and little plumpy, however beautiful known the less with a gold wig on walked in behind the security and walked through them. She exclaimed when she saw Chase and said, "Hey baby! Congrats! I've been given strict orders to take you beyond this point. Your mentors have somewhere else to be. They'll see you later." Chase looked confused as well did the rest of us. The woman shook her head and said, "Well let's go!", she grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "We have to get you dressed, cleaned up, prepare for the interviews…" and her voice droned out as she and Chase walked out of the room. I'm assuming she was the District 11 escort.

The guards came in surrounding us, turning us to a clump of a small circle. One guard spoke saying, "All Mentors must report to President Snow immediately. Anyone who refuses to cooperate will be shot on sight." The guards started walking out, encouraging us to follow them. Those who didn't would probably be shot. Henry and I almost leading the group followed the guards to a room that lead us out to a balcony. We saw from a distance a bunch of people being walked over to us. Haymitch, along with all the previous Victors, many of them older. Snow had gathered every single Victor who was still alive.

We were told to look down from the long balcony and line up so we could all equally see it. What we assumed was the ground, disappeared and something was rising from it. The glass rooms. Each one holding a different person. There was less people than I remembered originally seeing, but some people looked very familiar to each other. Like Snow had pulled more than one person from each District. People next to me started to scream seeing the various loved ones in different tortures. I felt the same way when I saw Thomas. Snow finally walked out on a platform on top of the glass rooms and said, "My Victors. Whoever is guilty say I!"

 **A/N: So I have to end it here because so much stuff went down in this chapter and I don't want to end the story right now. We have another couple of chapters left but I guarantee they won't be short. :) What did you guys think about everything that happened? What will happen the next chapter? I love hearing you guys' suggestions and guesses because it gives me an idea of what you guys want and how it goes with what I want. Thanks for the support if I hadn't said it enough. :D Please leave reviews, suggestions, and commentary. I love them and you all! xo**


	20. Chapter 20

The Victors all looked at Snow in horror and some even shouted to let their loved ones go. Snow shook his head and started to give a speech about the Games and treason and blah blah. "And as you see starting a conspiracy against ME, to stop the Games, will only lead to trouble my precious ones. I have on good authority that if your loved one is down there in peril, it is because of YOU and your fellow Victors! You decide to rebel against something that made you victorious, rich, relevant to someone else besides your family! You should see these Games as a blessing!"

Everyone stood in awe of his words. Not that he was right, but the fact that he thought he was. I give a deep sigh of relief that I look down and I no longer see Thomas down there, nor Abigail's and Bradley's daughter. Like I said, a couple more people were missing, but I sensed the worry around everyone else and knew that not many people were gone. I tried to look as terrified as possible and in reality, I actually was. Worried for the lives and futures of those innocent people in those glass rooms so close to death. I saw the looks of hate the Victors were giving each other. The fact that they had agreed to rebel got them here.

Snow finally stopped rambling and said, "For your disobedience, dishonor, and treason, the people in those glass rooms will be executed!" He snapped his fingers and in that moment, guards started shooting off guns in the glass rooms. Some guards just snatched out the poorly done stitches and let the blood spill out of their neck. Everyone, including myself, Henry, and Haymitch, started screaming at the horror we just witnessed. Some people started openly crying and falling to their feet as other started yelling at each other for even convincing them to go with this stupid rebellion. Snow was smiling said, "I hope we all learned a very valuable lesson today." He took a deep breath and walked away from his platform. Two guards came in and said, "If you see your loved downstairs, you may come with us and retrieve their bodies. The rest of you will be transported to the hospital." After the group of Victors split up, I looked around and saw all the Victors from District 11 and District 10, along with Abigail and her Victors and of course myself, Henry, and Haymitch. We started to follow a guard from to the hospital. One of the District 10 Victors, the man who got his hand cut off when Maria died snickered and said, "You know, everyone in Panem always talks shit about the outer districts, 9,10,11, and 12, about how we're so stupid and sad and crappy compared to everyone else. However we were the only ones not stupid enough to get involved in this rebellion." The rest of us nodded in agreement. I looked up at Haymitch, and his face was full of guilt. He had been part of the conspiracy of the rebellion, and a big part according to Effie. He was in fact guilty, but he got out of it because I had warned him and Henry and myself weren't guilty. He felt bad that all those people had lost loved ones and he hadn't.

We got to the hospital and we were told to wait in separate rooms and our loved ones would be brought to us. Haymitch, Henry, and I sat in a room for two hours waiting for someone to bring Thomas to us. So we could all go home and forget about this horrible experience. Everything that had happened to us, the Games, our missions, this whole conspiracy. We could go back to poor District 12 and settle in Victor's Village and be content with that for the next 11 months. People liked to talk about District 12, but to be honest, I never thought about anything more appealing in my life. And I knew Haymitch and Henry felt the same way.

Finally, the door opened. It was Driver? What was he doing here? He had a solemn look on his face and met my eyes deeply. He wasn't here on a positive note. He gave a nod to Henry and Henry barely smiled back. Did Henry and Driver know each other too? Driver looked at Haymitch and glared at him but looked away quickly and stared at me again. I spoke softly, "Hey Driver. How are you?" He took off his hat and sat down in a chair across from us.

He seemed to go over his thoughts for a few moments and opened his mouth a few times before actually speaking. "Katniss, Henry… Haymitch.", he started, saying the last name so bitterly I almost jumped in shock. "I was told to tell you something. But I'm afraid that I find the two of you", he said gesturing to Henry and I, "very appealing and I don't want to lie." He fumbled with his fingers for a moment and said, "Thomas… has…. passed away."

My entire body went numb. I heard someone's deafening crying scream, and I realized it was me. My chest was moving forward and back so fast I thought my lungs would explode. I had prepared to see myself die so many times I almost would welcome death, even though I didn't want to die. But I had feared this so many times. Hearing that my mother, Prim, Thomas, Gale… someone that I loved so deeply had died. And I had tried to prepare myself to hear those words and sometimes laid in bed and cried thinking of the pain. But this hurt 100x worse. My heart was physically hurting, I was afraid I couldn't breathe. Maybe I would die. Die of a broken heart. If I died, I would be with Thomas, and Peeta… my father and even Rue. Death wouldn't be so bad perhaps. Someone would take care of my mother and Prim right. I started to actually contemplate it but then I felt huge tight arms wrap around me saying, "Katniss, please calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." The voice was Henry, and he was shaking, with tears running down his face. But he looked in better shape than Haymitch. He was sitting there motionless, not moving, just tears flowing. He was in another world, his eyes and mind and soul were not in the room with us.

Henry who was in better shape than the two of us asked Driver, "Could you tell us how?" Driver who had been sitting there for awhile as we went through the shock. Driver gave me soft eyes and said, "Katniss, honey… are you here with me?" I didn't want to be. I didn't want this to be real. But I shook my head, let him know I was here. He sighed and said, "I don't want to drag this out worst than I had too. I was told to tell you he passed away from complications from his recovery surgery. However, that's not what happened." We all looked up, a small glimmer of hope that Thomas was still alive.

Driver must've read our minds and shook his head. "A Victor, I won't reveal who… told Snow it wasn't fair that their loved ones died while there was still guilty Victors who hadn't been caught." He gave a small glance to Haymitch and continued talking. "The Victor decided to reveal that Haymitch was apart of the conspiracy against the Games. Provided proof. Don't know what it was exactly…. Snow believed. After Thomas got out of surgery…" He stopped talking and looked down. "He had someone go in there and kill him. Snow made me come in here and tell you. I don't know why."

It was Haymitch's turn to give a crying scream. It was like a soul ripping tortured scream from the depths of a world unknown. He started to scream Thomas' name and yelling it was his fault. Driver just glared at him once more and looked at me and Henry. "I'm very sorry for your loss… I wish I didn't have to tell you this." He walked out of the room and came back. He was rolling Thomas' body to us. He was pale and cold, his choppy short brown hair wet, slicked to his head. However his lips were curved to a small… smile? Was he happy before he passed? Was he finally at peace? Seeing him with that smile… it gave me some solace. My heart was still deep and heavy, but maybe this would help my mourning. Knowing wherever Thomas now was, he was okay.

 _ **EPILOGUE:**_

Snow allowed us to bring Thomas' body home. Haymitch had been in such another state that he didn't even drink on the way home. I did though, and Henry was drinking bottles of whiskey like it was water. We ended up sleeping the last two hours of the trip. We finally got there and everyone was waiting for us. What they didn't expect was for Henry and Haymitch to be holding a Capitol casket when they walked off the train. Everyone stopped in their tracks, terrified of who they were holding in their. We hadn't told them Thomas had died, and to them he was still missing. We walked in silence to Haymitch and Candice's house. When we opened the casket to show it was Thomas, Candice started screaming in horror. Everyone however, shed some tears.

Candice locked herself in her room for days and Haymitch was afraid that he was going to leave him. However, she said that this was the time to stick together, not fall apart and they were all they had now.

And despite the loss of Thomas, I was reminded that life moved on. Henry and I visited the parents of Kaleb and Eleana, giving them our deepest condolences and deepest apologies about how we wish we could've done more. I spoke to Abigail on the phone about a month later and told her what happened. She apologized to me and caught me up on what happened to the Victors. Despite their loved ones being killed, many of them still wanted the Games gone. I did too, but I couldn't say that over the phone knowing Snow was probably listening.

The months passed and though living life was becoming easier, my nights were filled with terror. My original Games didn't haunt me as much but the agony of losing my tributes like Revia, Franklin, Kaleb, and Eleana, my missions of killing people in the Capitol, everything that happened with the Victors, and finally Thomas' death… it was almost too much. I would often either drink so much coffee to stay awake by the time I crashed after being awake for thirty hours, I would have dreamless sleep. I knew it was bad for my health and it wasn't the best thing to do, it was my remedy for staying sane.

It was time for the Victor's Tour and Chase had visited District 12. Though he was still hostile towards Henry, he was nice to myself and did explain his condolences personally.

It was a few days after Chase had left and Henry and I were sitting in my room. We had been talking about adding some renovations to the community center and perhaps even trying to hire some Capitol designers to come down here and help us. Prim came into my room with a terrified look on her face and said, "K-Katniss, Henry… you have a visitor." She started to say more, but an old hand touched her shoulder, making her jump. The voice said, "That's quite alright dear, they are more than familiar who I am." It was Snow. I had gotten to the point of rolling my eyes and groaning every time I was in his presence because nothing good happened when he was around. I remembered that he was the one who called for Thomas to be killed.

He walked into the room and Henry and I sat up on my bed, awaiting to hear what he wanted. He was wearing an all green suit, like he was preparing for St. Patrick's day a few months early. He smiled at us and I honestly did not have it in me to smile back. Henry slightly nodded at him, probably becoming depressed all over again. He probably reminded him of Thomas as well. He clasped his hands and said, "You've both grown up so much! I'm so proud." I just nodded and asked, "How's it going? What do you want anyway?"

Snow gave a slight frown and said, "Such hostility, Katniss. May I ask why?" Henry spoke up and said, "Because you killed Thomas, and you come here like it hadn't happen." Both shocked by his words we jumped a little. Snow cleared his throat and said, "I forgot…. don't take it personal. I kill many people, I'm sure Thomas was a great boy…" We both sat there, waiting for him to continue.

Snow finally threw his hands up in the air and sighed. "I'm no good at apologies, especially when I don't mean it. Killing innocent people is not my favorite thing, but that had to happen to stop the madness of my Victors coming against me. And it worked! With not much bloodshed. So there." Almost childlike, Snow folded his arms over his chest. Another tall man walked into the room. It was Driver. He chuckled at the sight and said, "Ah, Snow don't pout. There just frustrated kids."

We were more than frustrated but no need to correct him. Driver nodded at us and motioned for Snow to continue. Snow smiled a small sly, evil grin. "The reason I came today was very special. I am very found you both, Katniss and Henry. Never thought District 12 would pull out such great talent. Anyway, I have a mission. For both of you this time. You will work as partners."

Before, we had a chance to talk or even exchange a look to one another, Driver through a blue folder on my bed. It was happening again.

 **A/N: Quick Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected to the Hunger Games. Just this story and the awesome OC's I created. Okay, okay long note ahead. If you don't want to read it I might as well let you know, this was the last chapter and thanks for your support and reading this and I love you! I'm sorry for making you guys waiting almost five days for the last chapter. Tbh, I didn't know it was going to be the last chapter, but I figured it should be. I've started working a new job and I start school soon (second year of college) and I didn't want to be that person who only post once a week. Anyway, thanks for following me and this story on such a long journey. This sequel got so much more attention and praise than my first story did and I'm so happy and thankful to all of you. Whether you've read and commented the entire way, or reading this all in one sitting, or someone who glances at the chapters now and then, I'm thankful for all of it. I also hate to leave you with a cliffhanger ending, but I feel like the tone didn't call for a happy one either. Also sorry I killed some awesome people throughout this story (and the last one) you guys may have liked, but they were all OC's so that makes it better right? Tbh, I hated killing Thomas since I put so much into his character than I did any other OC besides Henry. But it was still good, right? Please don't hate me! Anyway, if you want me to do another sequel, I probably will, but I will probably write the whole thing first and then post it all together instead of making you guys wait for weeks. Okay, sorry probably no one is reading this but I'd like to thank you again! Please leave a review for this entire story and just the chapter. PM me for any questions or if you leave it in the reviews, I'll just reply back. I love you all so much!**

 **-MissCarrie14 ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! So I started the sequel for this story, and it's on my page whenever you wanna see it. Sorry if you thought this was another chapter. PM me if you have any questions. xo MissCarrie14


End file.
